An Unknown Visitor
by ipodfanatic000
Summary: Set ten years after Sara left Vegas. Grissom adopted his bestfriends daughter after her parents died. Amy is a CSI, who gets a case that takes her to CA where she meets Sara Sidle, follows Amy's life after she meets Sara. Slight GSR, GA...WIP
1. Amy's Story

Amys' Story

Amy Grissom was at the top of her career. One of the best CSI's in Las Vegas. She had everything she ever wanted, a loving father, two of the greatest kids a mother could ever ask for and she was living her dream of following in her fathers footsteps. An here she was on a plane to San Francisco to continue the investigation of the biggest case of her career. Amy knowing that this case would probably change her life forever, she began to think of a tragic event that had changed her life sixteen years ago.

Amy's parents were the best, they treated her really good. She had everything a teen could want. Amy's parents were good friends with Gilbert Grissom, her dad Brian and Grissom had been roommates in college. Brian and Amy's mother Jillian died in a car explosion, leaving guardianship of Amy to Grissom. Six months after the death of her parents Grissom legally adopted Amy. The adoption was finalized in 2009. Amy graduated high school in 2011. She went to college in Las Vegas, Nevada, so she would be close to her father, so he wouldn't alone.

Amy's senior year of college, she interned Greg Sanders at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, where her father had worked for many years. The year being 2014, Amy was incredibly smart like her parents, which had allowed her to be able to graduate college a year early. Greg was 32 years old and Amy was 22. Greg and Amy started a relationship. One year later Amy joined the CSI team under the supervision of Nick Stokes, who took over as supervisor when Grissom retired in 2010, why he retired she doesn't know, she always thought it was because of her, but she never really knew. Two years later in 2016, Greg and Amy got married. They had a great marriage, they got along really well. The follwing year Amy gave birth to the twins Julian and Samantha. Amy and Greg's job strained their marriage and the two divorced six months later. Amy and the twins moved back in with her dad.

A week later a case would change her life forever. A serial killer, had killed four people in one week and then had simply disappeared. Amy was reviewing all of the evidence from the last victim, when she got a phone call from her supervisor, informing her that a murder with the same MO as theirs had occurred in California, and Nick needed Amy to travel to San Francisco to help the CSI's with the case since the their case makes this victim number five. Amy tells Nick that she'll leave the next morning. Amy goes home and brings her dad up to speed on what has happened and that she'll be leaving for California in the morning. The next morning Amy says goodbye to her family and boards her plane, unknowing that the events of the next few weeks would change not only hers but her families lives forever.


	2. Off to San Francisco

Off to San Francisco

Amy was reviewing the case file her companions in San Francisco had faxed to her in Vegas, during the plane trip, to keep her mind off of flying, Amy hated to fly. Amy was trying to get herself up to speed on the murder that had occurred a few days ago. The only name on the case file about the team was the lead CSI. The lead CSI was the teams supervisor, Sara Sidle. Amy had a strange feeling that she had heard that name somewhere but couldn't figure out where from at the moment. The flight attendants announced that they would be arriving soon, so Amy put the case away, preparing herself for the descent.

After arriving at the airport, Amy rented a car and called her dad letting him know she had arrived safely, she then called San Francisco's crime lab to ask them for directions to the lab and to let them she would be arriving tomorrow. Amy then set out to find a hotel near the lab, and she checked in. Amy went up to her room and hopped in the shower to freshen up. After her shower, she called her dad to let him know which hotel she was at incase he needed to get in touch with her. Amy asked him how the twins are and Grissom tells her they are taking a nap at the moment. Amy tells her dad that she was thinking about going to find a nice restaurant to get some lunch. He recommends this little Italian restaurant near the Golden Gate Bridge. Amy then leaves and finds the restaurant, after she eats, she goes back to the hotel and calls Nick to let him know where she was staying.

Amy tells that the supervisor here was a woman named Sara Sidle, which makes Nick's stomach jump and tells her to get some rest, and to asks her to keep him up to date on the case. Amy then goes to bed even though its only four o'clock. Amy wakes up the next morning around six am, she hops in the shower, gets dressed and leaves the hotel for the lab two hours later.


	3. Sara Sidle

Sara Sidle

Twenty minutes later Amy arrives at the lab. She goes inside the building and signs in as a visitor, and Amy asks the receptionist to let Ms. Sidle know that she had arrived. Five minutes later Sara appears around the corner. Sara had a look of disgust on her face when she saw the young CSI waiting for her. Sara recognized the girl, she had seen her about eight years ago when she visited Vegas the last time. Sara trying to act professionally introduced herself and asked for the CSI's name. She introduced herself as CSI Amy Grissom. As soon as Amy introduced herself, the supervisor got an angry look in her eye.

Sara escorted Amy through the lab, introducing her to the CSI's she would be working with while she was here. Amy and Sara then arrived at what Amy assumed was Sara Sidle's office. Sara walked around her office and sat down at her desk, Sara motioned for Amy to take a seat. Sara trying to be nice, even though she doesn't want the CSI here, strikes up a conversation with Amy asking her how long she's been working as a CSI because she seems so young. Amy tells Sara that she's been a CSI in Vegas for four years now. The seemed to disgust Sara even more, Sara said that she couldn't believe the Great Gilbert Grissom would send a newbie to work on such a big case. Sara then informed Amy that she didn't like Amy being her and that Grissom's standards had obviously changed she worked for the man ten years ago.

Amy interrupted Sara, telling Sara that Grissom didn't send her, in fact Grissom was no longer working for the lab. That he retired from the lab eight years ago. Sara seemed shocked at this information, and she asked Amy what had happened to make Grissom retire. Amy told Sara that she didn't know all of the details, but something had happened to Grissom about ten years ago, something that he never could get over and that two years later he retired, saying that he just couldn't continue as a CSI, and Nick Stokes was promoted as the new graveshift supervisor. Sara interrupted Amy's story saying that he had to have gotten over something, Amy asked her what she meant by that, and Sara said well you two are married are you not, I mean your last name is Grissom, correct?

Amy started to laugh and Sara asked what was so funny, and after Amy calmed down she told Sara, Grissom wasn't her husband, he was her father. Sara seemed completely shocked at this piece of news and stuttered that she didn't know Grissom had any children. Then Amy said technically he doesn't, she told Sara that Grissom adopted her after he parents died and to try and move on she took her new dads name as her own.

Amy then asked Sara if it would be ok if she got to work on the case. Sara said that was fine, her brain was trying to comprehend what she learned the past hour about the man she loved and who Amy was. Amy got up and started to walk out of the office, when it suddenly hit her, where she had heard Sara Sidle's name before. Amy stopped and turned around catching Sara's attention again and told Sara, she knew she had recognized Sara before, in a picture with her dad. That her father had only ever told her one thing about the woman in the picture, that the woman was the only woman he had ever loved and that she had left him a year before I came into his life.


	4. The Case

The Case

Amy left Sara to let what she told her sink in. It was a lot to hear in an hour. Amy went into the morgue to talk to the ME about the victims' autopsy. Amy spoke to the ME for over an hour on every single detail about the victim. The only thing the ME learned about Amy was that she was very through. After Amy was done speaking with the ME, she left the room and ran into Sara in the hall. As soon as Sara started to say something, Amy's phone rang. Amy answered her phone and revealed to Sara that it was Nick, much to Sara's relief. Sara wasn't ready to speak to Grissom.

Amy filled Nick in on the victim. The victim was killed like the other four victims. Each of the victims COD was a shot in the middle of the forehead where the "third eye" was located. She didn't know what else to tell him about the victim. Only that she was going to request a background check. The thing that was in common with the first four victims was that they had all gone to high school together in Texas. That fact was the only thing not released to the press. Not even the CSI's in this lab knew about the connection.

Amy decided it was time to tell Sara about the common factor of the victims. Amy figured if she kept it a complete secret, it wouldn't help her in gaining Sara's trust. Speaking of Sara, Amy called Nick back real quick and made Nick promise not to call Grissom and let him know that he finally knew where Sara was after all these years. Amy then went to find Inspector Taylor, and asked Taylor to do a complete background check on the victim, John Butler. Taylor said it would not be a problem but it would take a few days.

Amy then left to track down Sara. She found Sara back in her office. Amy then told Sara everything about the four victims in Vegas, and that she had requested a background check on the vic. Amy then told Sara that until the background check was complete she was going to take a few days off and sight see. Sara then told Amy she wanted to talk about what they had discussed earlier. Amy stopped her and said that there would be plenty of time for that later. Amy hadn't had any time off since her divorce was finalized.

Three days later Amy returned to the lab. Her three days off was exactly what she needed to recharge. Determined to get right back to work, Amy went to find the Inspector to find out if the background check was done yet. As soon as Amy entered Taylors office, he handed her the file. Amy thanked him, and left the room, to find some where she could have some quiet to review the file in her hands. Amy started to read about the life of the victim. She didn't even get past the first page. The 

victim had graduated high school in Pasadena California. The case wasn't a part of the serial murders. Disappointed Amy went to find Sara to reveal the news and that she would be going back to Vegas tonight.

Amy found Sara in her office deep in thought. Amy entered the woman's office, and almost like right on cue, her phone rang. Amy answered her phone to find it was her dad, Amy convinced her father she was alright and that there was a break in the case that she would be home tonight. Amy hung up with her dad, and told Sara that the victim had never even been to Texas, he wasn't a part of her case. Sara then asked Amy if she would return sometime soon, so that they could talk and get to know each other, since they had a rocky start. Amy promised that she would return soon.


	5. Back Home

Back Home

Amy arrived in Las Vegas about nine pm, hoping that her children would be asleep. She did miss them, she simply needed some sleep first. When she arrived home, the only person awake in the house was her father. Grissom asked her how her trip was, and Amy told her dad everything that had happened, well everything except for the part about Sara. Amy said goodnight to her father and checked in on the sleeping babies, before going to her room. Amy checked her email, and saw that she had received an email from Sara:

Dear Amy,

Hope you had a good trip home. I'm so sorry I had jumped to conclusions about you and Gil. It was wrong of me to judge. I hope you had a pleasant stay here In San Francisco. We still have not gotten a chance to talk again, which is something I hope to do soon. It's funny since we talked; I've been remembering things about my life when I was in Vegas working as a CSI. It's funny what you remember and what you don't. I feel that I must ask you not to reveal to your father where I am. We need to talk again before he knows. I would honestly prefer it to be a surprise.

Keep In Touch,

Sara

Telling herself she would write back in the morning, Amy went to bed thinking about Sara.


	6. Sara's Past

Sara's Past

The next day, Amy quickly responded to Sara's email. Once that was complete Amy left to help her dad get the twins around, Amy told her dad that she would take care of the twins. Grissom went to make his family some breakfast, he was starting to worry about Amy, ever since she came back from California last night, it's like she doesn't want to be around him, and when she is near him she keeps her distance. Grissom wondered to himself what happened out there to make this change in his daughter, ever since her parents had died, they had always been close. He need she would be going into work soon, he decided he would ask her what was bothering her later tonight. Amy came out with Julian and Samantha in her arms; she fed each of the kids their breakfasts while eating her own. After breakfast was done and cleaned up, Amy told her dad she would be going into work, she had to hand in her report about the case in California and that she needed to talk to Nick.

A half an hour later, Amy arrived at the lab. She went directly to Nick's office, once there Amy handed Nick her report as well her request for a week off, that would happen in a week. Nick asked her to stay for a moment; Nick asked her how Sara was doing. Amy told him that she thought she was doing pretty well, considering Amy didn't know Sara the way Nick did. That she was taking a week off to go back to California, because Sara asked her too. Amy told Nick for some reason Sara wanted to get to know Amy. Nick looked at her and told her just to be careful, a lot had happened to Sara before she left. Amy told him that she didn't understand. Nick then went into a detail explanation about the miniature killer. In the end the killer kidnapped Sara to get back at Grissom. Sara had managed to escape from underneath the mustang, and had walked through the desert before collapsing from dehydration and other reasons. Grissom had revealed the relationship to the team after he figured out why Natalie took Sara. Natalie blamed Grissom for the death of her foster father, so she took the only thing Grissom ever loved, Sara. They had rescued Sara, and so her and Grissom could stay together she switched to the Swing Shift.

Well a few months after the whole ordeal with the miniature killer, a case came up involving a brother and a sister that Sara had dealt with years before. We all knew for sure that the brother was the murderer, but his little sister convinced the jury that her brother was innocent. Well a new case came up involving the two, only this time around we were sure the sister Hannah had killed a girl that her brother had been sleeping with, and had made it look like her brother killed the girl. After Sara had talked to the brother to whom they had arrested, he agreed to wear a wire and try to get his sister to admit what she had done, the girl was to smart for them. Later that day her brother killed himself in his jail cell. For some reason Sara went to tell Hannah that her brother was dead. The next thing we know Sara's gone. Grissom never really told us any details of why Sara had left. To all of us it just seemed like she was burned out, she was tired of dealing with death everyday, but now considering Sara's a supervisor for a Crime Lab, I don't know how much that is true anymore.


	7. Greg and Brandon

Greg and Brandon

Amy then left Nick's office to think about what she had just been told. Amy went to the break room to try and think when Greg came in. He interrupted her thoughts when he asked if they could talk. Amy asked Greg if they could talk later, and Greg said it was important. Amy reluctantly agreed to talk to Greg about whatever was on his mind. Greg told Amy that he wanted her back, he had a lot of time to think, and he's ready to be a father to the twins. He wanted his family back, he was a changed man. Amy told Greg as much as she believed that he had changed, and that she was glad that he finally wanted to be a part of his children's lives, but they couldn't get back together, she was sorry but she had moved on, she no longer loved Greg the way she did when they were together. Greg feeling heartbroken asked if he could take care of Julian and Samantha this weekend. Amy said that was fine he could by their home Friday night after work to pick them up. Greg hesitated and asked if they could meet somewhere. Grissom didn't like Greg much before he married Amy, and now that they had divorced and he temporarily abandoned his children, he didn't think it was a good idea to be around Grissom. Amy told him that if he wanted his children this weekend he would have to come by the house. As much as Grissom is upset with Greg about what he did, he'll understand, Greg is the twins' father he has every right to be around them. Greg finally agreed and said that he would be around the house at seven pm Friday night. Amy relieved that Greg had finally changed his mind about being a father, called a friend of hers Gabby and asked her if she was doing anything Saturday night. Gabby told Amy she was free, and was thrilled that Amy finally had the time to hang out with her friends.

Saturday night finally came, the previous night had been funny to witness, Greg stammering as he helped Amy get Julian and Samantha ready for the weekend with their father. Grissom kept his distance he didn't want his grandchildren to seem him mad. Amy met up with Gabby at the Mat Hotter, downtown Las Vegas. It had been years since Amy had been to a club. After an hour, and two drinks later, Amy and Gabby were out on the dance floor. Amy had learned how to "club dance" from Catherine so she was attracting a lot of guys while she was dancing. A nice young looking fellow came up and introduced himself as Brandon James, the DJ here, and asked if they could dance, as a slow song came on. Amy agreed and two danced together all night long. They had talked about their lives the whole night. Brandon was a gentlemen, he walked Amy to her car when her and Gabby decided to leave, and gave Amy a light kiss on the cheek, before getting her cell phone number of course. Amy got home around three am, and staggered her way into bed, she had only two drinks that night and by the time she had left she was relatively sober. Amy woke up around eleven am Sunday morning, and was met in the living room by her father who asked how her night out was. She said it was great and told him about Brandon.

The next week, Brandon and Amy dated when her schedule allowed, so most of their dates were during the day. Since they both worked nights it worked out perfectly. When the following Sunday arrived, Amy was having dinner at her home with Grissom and Brandon, the twins were with their father, Greg had taken the week off as well, he would be watching Julian and Samantha while Amy was away. Amy told her father and Brandon that she would be away for a week, relaxing and getting her mind off of her job. She would be leaving the next morning, and she would be back next Sunday night. Brandon asked her if it was ok that he went with her. As much as Amy loved being around Brandon, she felt that them going away together was moving too fast. That night Amy decided that since she wouldn't see Brandon for a week, she would take the next step in their relationship. That night Amy spent the night at Brandon's where they made passionate love before he took her to the airport the next morning. Amy also told Brandon that when she got back on Sunday he would be meeting her ex-husband when they picked up the twins on the way home from the airport. Amy kissed Brandon goodbye after promising he could call her whenever he wanted while she was away, but if she didn't answer to not take it to heart, she would be spending a lot of time with a new friend of hers.

TBC...


	8. Getting to Know Each Other

This will probably be the only chapter where there will be an actual conversation.

Getting to Know Each Other

Two hours later Amy arrived in San Francisco, Amy was greeted by Sara. Sara gave her hug which set Amy back, she barely knew this woman and she was hugging her? Sara asked her how her trip was, and how her family was doing.

"The trip was fine, I was only back for a week, and then left again, I miss my children, though after what had happened the past week I'll have to get used to them not always being there." Amy said.

Sara got worried, "Are they ok?"

"Oh they are fine, as long as their father doesn't hurt them, Greg came up to me the day after I came back saying that he wanted me and the kids back. I told him he was more than welcome to be in his kids life, but I had moved on. So while I'm here Greg has Julian and Samantha, giving dad a break. Though I know he doesn't want it, he loves those kids." Amy assured her.

"Well I'm glad they are ok, I was hoping you would have brought them with you, I want to meet them, since you speak so highly of them. How is you father doing?" Sara asked.

"He's doing alright, he was relieved when I came home, I knew he missed me, ever since Greg left me, I've never spent more than a day or two away from Grissom. " Seeing the quizzical look on Sara's face. "You know Greg he used to work with him, yeah I married Greg Sanders." Amy informed Sara.

"You and Greggo got married? That's great, well except for the part where you two split. How is the whole team doing, I haven't spoken to any of them in years." Sara asked.

"Well, you know all about Grissom, Greg, and Nick. I don't know who Sofia is, she no longer works in the lab. Ecklie was offered a position in Boston so he left years ago, and Catherine took his job. Catherine and Warwick got married, and adopted a little boy named James. Doc passed away about four years ago, and Hodges and Wendy are both CSI's now. When I first met Hodges I never thought he'd become a CSI, he loved the lab too much, but after you left, Grissom retiring, and Catherine and Nick getting promoted the team was too short staffed." Amy explained.

"Wow, things sure have changed in Vegas. So when Nick found out where I was what was his reaction when you got back." Sara asked.

"He asked how you were doing, and I told that you seemed to be doing pretty good to me," Amy explained, "Then Nick went into a explanation of what had happened to you before you left, he told me all about the miniature killer, and how Grissom revealed the relationship to them team after you were kidnapped. They were all shocked that you two were together, it turns out only Brass knew about the 

two of you. Then after you were rescued, what you went through from his point of view, you switched to swing, because you didn't think it was fair to do that to the team. Though after you left, they all blamed Grissom for not being the one who switched, so they could help you deal with what ever you were dealing with. There were a lot of problems with Warwick after that, he was going through a divorce and then you left. He simply missed his family without you, it wasn't complete."

Sara started to cry, "I never knew that me leaving effected all of them like that, it wouldn't have changed the reasons why I left, I should have stayed in touch with all of them."

Five minutes later Sara calmed down.

"What did happen to you, I've heard Nick's point of view, but I won't fully understand it unless it comes from you" Amy asked.

"Well," Sara started, "When I was out in the desert after Natalie took me, all of my feelings about my past came to front. It's true what they say when you think your going to die, your life flashes before your eyes. While I was underneath that car, I decided that I wasn't going to let Natalie succeed. I was going to survive, I didn't know until afterwards that Grissom had revealed that we were having an affair. I just thought to myself I have to get out of here and get back to Grissom, plus it was raining, so I knew that if I didn't get out from underneath that car I was going to drown. I broke my own arm to escape that was more painful then the taser Natalie used to overtake me. The next day I just kept walking through the desert trying to get to a road, I knew the team was looking for me, the pain from my arm was starting to overtake my mind, along with the dehydration. I had to get myself to focus on numbers, I started to ask myself the times table. I had taken a mirror from the car that way in case something did happen to me the team would see the reflection. I saw a road and tried to get to it, but my body just couldn't go any farther, I found some shade and passed out underneath it. The next thing I know I wake up inside a helicopter, with Grissom holding my hand with a look of love and relief on his face. It was in that moment that I knew I was going to be alright."

Amy remained quiet to let Sara continue.

"After I stayed in the hospital and got back to the lab, I had to go talk to Ecklie, it was his job to talk to us, we had broken lab protocol and had a relationship. I tried so hard to stay, Grissom and I were living together by that point, so I had his arms to soothe me at night, as much as I loved your father I knew that until I dealt with this, he wasn't going to be enough. Even after he asked me to marry him and I said yes, it still wasn't enough in the end for me to stay. It was so hard to leave but I knew I had to do this or there would be no future with Gil. So I left, I kissed him goodbye in front of Hodges, left my vest to Ronnie, and took a cab to the airport." Sara stated.

"I never knew any of this" Amy started to say, "Dad won't talk about you, after I came to live with him and found the picture of you two, I started to ask him about you, and he would just get this distant look in his face full of pain and love at the same time, after awhile I just stopped asking. It's been over ten years since you left, why didn't you ever return?"

Sara sighed she didn't like this part, "I did return, about two years after I left, Gil wasn't home so I figured he was at the lab, I pulled into a parking space in the lab, and started to get out when I saw him come out with you linked in his arm. I got so mad, I finally came back to be with him and he was with someone else. I figured he had moved on, and I decided that I wasn't ever going to come back, if I had known that you were his daughter then things would be different now."

"I wish you had, dad was so sad for so long, it even effected him physically, he lost weight, he had gotten sick, he got the flu and with how hard he had been working himself, it almost killed him. Catherine once told me that they all knew that the only thing that could help him was you, as much as he loved me, he needed you." Amy said.

Sara started to cry again.

"Since I only had a father and no mother any longer, Catherine became my surrogate mother, Lindsay and I grew close, almost like sisters. I liked that feeling of having a sibling, I was the only child my parents had before they died. Even to dads dismay Catherine taught me how to dance, taught me enough that I didn't look like an idiot in the clubs." Amy smiled.

Without them realizing it they had been driving for a few hours now, Sara turned the car around and they finally arrived at Amy's hotel. Sara asked Amy if they could get some lunch tomorrow. Amy said she'd love that.

To Be Continued………

I made this chapter into a conversation between Sara and Amy, so it was a long chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	9. New Friends

New Friends

When Amy came to San Francisco the second time, she wasn't expecting to be told everything Sara had just told her. Grissom and Sara were engaged, and she just left him? She wondered about that, and she understood why her father had been depressed since Sara left. She would be too if Greg had left her like that before the twins were born. Things were rocky between her and Greg before she found out she was pregnant, she thought the twins would bring them closer together; instead it was like the nail in the coffin. He wasn't ready to be a father, and he left her. She had been angry at him for so long, not that she had these two little ones to care for. Eventually with the help of her father, she forgave Greg and started to talk to him again. Their twins were over a year old now, and their father was finally in their lives, it seemed like one of her dreams came true, her second dream was to find a way to end her fathers' heartache, and now she realized that the solution to her fathers' misery was across town, Sara.

Amy began to think about some more about what Sara had told her. The huge misunderstanding, Sara had thought that she had stolen Grissom's heart away from her. Amy wanted so badly to pick up the phone and yell at him and demand an explanation to why he never told her that Sara and him had been engaged before she left. She couldn't though, she couldn't betray Sara like that, after everything Sara had been through in her life, and she definitely didn't need someone else hurting her. Amy decided to sleep on it, and talk to Sara about it at lunch the next day.

Amy woke up the next morning, and decided that she wouldn't bring it up to Sara; they would discuss it if Sara brought it up. Amy went and got a shower, then went to get some breakfast. Amy had pancakes and eggs. Amy was a vegetarian, her mother was, and Amy learned from her mother. Every time Grissom and Amy would eat a meal together, he seemed upset that she refused to eat meat, she eventually broke her thing about being a vegetarian and fell in love with crab and shrimp, whenever her dad would take her out for Chinese. She always ate yogurt or a salad, Chinese was the only time she would eat meat. After Amy had finished eating in the hotels restaurant she walked next door to the hotel and rented a car, she wasn't going to be stuck in this hotel, when she wasn't with Sara. Amy drove to the Golden Gate Bridge, just to be able to actually enjoy the view. Amy's phone rang, she answered to speak to her father, and he was always worrying about her. She told him that she was fine, and was enjoying the break, that was long overdo. She almost asked Grissom how the twins were doing, when she remembered that they were with Greg. Amy's phone beeped, she looked at the phone seeing that it was Sara, Amy asked her father if he would hang on for a moment she had another call, he said sure. Amy answered it, Sara was asking her where she was she came to the hotel to pick her up earlier for the concierge to tell her Amy had left an hour earlier. Amy told Sara that she was at the bridge, Sara said she would be there shortly and hung up. Amy went back to her dad, and said a friend of hers was coming to meet her they were going out for lunch, she had to go.

Grissom hung up after she said goodbye, and he wondered to himself, I didn't know she had any friends in San Francisco. Grissom called Brandon quick, and ask him if he knew who Amy knew in San 

Francisco. The only thing Brandon knew was that had become friends with a member of the lab there. Brandon assured Grissom that Amy was fine, to let her enjoy herself.

Amy sat there at the bridge feeling guilty about not being honest with her dad. She had never lied to him before, and here she kept dodging the fact that she was with Sara, the only woman that could make her dad happy. She knew that if she told Grissom where Sara was he'd be out here on the next flight. Grissom and Sara needed to be reunited when Sara was ready or when Amy convinced her that she was ready. She knew that Grissom has been waiting for his Sara to return for a long time now. While she sat there waiting for Sara to arrive, she called Greg to find out her children were doing. He assured they were fine, they were visiting his parents. They had never me the twins before, and had been angry at Greg for abandoning his family, they loved Amy. Amy wasn't sure why Sara had to meet her here, and just tell her where they were going so she could meet her there.

Sara finally showed up, she apologized to Amy for being late; traffic was crazy this time of day. Sara said she would have told Amy were the restaurant was, but she didn't want Amy to get lost, it was a big city. Sara asked if she minded that they both go in her car, she would bring Amy back later for her car. Amy agreed and got into Sara's car. Sara got into the car and started the car up and started to pull out on to the street from the park. Sara wondered if there was anything wrong with the young women sitting next to her she was awfully quiet. Sara interrupted Amy's thoughts to ask if she wanted to talk about what was bugging her. Amy told her that she was fine, Sara stopped her and reminded the Amy that she had been a CSI for almost twenty years now, she knew when someone was fine and when they were trying to hide that something was bothering them. Amy said alright, I'm just hurt, I don't know why my father never told me that you two were engaged. If you were engaged why he didn't go after you, if Greg had left me like that I would have gone after him. Sara shocked at Amy's outburst quietly said she asked Gil not to come after her. Amy called down as they arrived at the restaurant. The women entered the restaurant and were escorted to a table. Their waiter asked what they wanted to drink, and they both said in unison tea. Sara and Amy smiled at each other, and Amy broke the silence by saying, I try to eat and drink healthy, I stopped drinking soda a long time ago. Sara said she never stopped drinking soda; she was simply thirsty for tea today. While they waited for the waiter to bring their teas, they talked, Amy told Sara about her children. Things had been so rocky between Greg and her she was relieved when the twins came along, it took her minds off of their marital problems at first, until Greg said he couldn't do this anymore and left. Then Amy started to tell Sara about Brandon, how relieved she was to meet someone, who wasn't in her line of work, and who she was close in age too. The age difference between her and Greg never really bothered her, but it was nice to have someone her age that she had a lot in common with, they both liked the same music, and Brandon being a DJ knew a lot of music.

Five minutes later their teas arrived, and the waiter asked if they were ready to order. Sara ordered the lasagna with the spinach, and Amy ordered a spinach salad. Amy thought to herself it was nice to eat a meal with someone who she had a lot in common with. Sara seeing the smile on Amy's face asked her if she was a vegetarian too. Amy shook her head yes, she was a vegetarian but when it came to Chinese food she broke the cardinal rule of no meat. Sara then Amy that she had been a vegetarian since Gil did an experiment on a pig about fifteen to sixteen years ago. That experience 

changed her opinion on meat. Amy then asked Sara if she had anyone special her life since she was with Gil. Sara shook her dead, Grissom was the only man she ever loved, and she just couldn't move on, she had always told herself that she would find a way to forgive Grissom and go back to the man she loved, for some reason that day never came. The only thing that had happened was she had forgiven the man, since it was her and not his fault as to why she had been so angry at him. During lunch Amy asked Sara about her life after she left Vegas. Sara told her that she went to visit her mother. The first thing she had to do was forgive her mother for killing her father, seeing the look of confusion on Amy's face, Sara told her that her dad used to beat her mother, and one in retaliation her mom killed her dad. After that she spent a long time in foster care. Her mother wasn't the same as she was. She had changed for the better; she no longer seemed lost anymore. Her mother had been realized and was living on her own now, and she was happy. Her mother had remarried to a great man who had three kids of his own. She had two stepbrothers and one stepsister. She was happy that her mother had finally found happiness. She stayed with her mom for about two years after she had left Vegas. During those two years she went to visit her fathers grave, and she spent time tracking down her former foster siblings, and her friends that she made in high school. When she got back to San Francisco, Sara accepted the job at the lab as their new supervisor, her new co-workers weren't to happy at first, they all thought she had been hired from the outside, it was then she revealed to her coworkers that before she had accepted the job in Vegas she was originally working here at this lab, after that they all got along great, and they had become her new family.

After lunch was over, Sara asked Amy if she wanted to go shopping, Sara had taken a few days off so she could spend some quality time with Amy. Amy said sure, that sounded great. The two women spent the next few hours window shopping and actually going into stores. By three thirty when they stopped shopping Amy had bought each other twins an outfit and a toy, she had bought her father a new book on insects, and she brought Brandon a CD of a music group that was famous here in California, she couldn't pronounce the name of the group but the sample she heard she liked their music. Sara and Amy got back into Sara's car, and Sara asked Amy if it was ok if they made one slight detour before she took Amy back to her car. Amy said that was fine, wanting to see more of the city. Sara turned into a residential area, and Sara told her she was happy she had agreed to this, before she took Amy back to her car she would show her where her home was. Twenty minutes later, Sara pulled in front of a school, Sara looked at Amy and said she was sorry but she had to pick her son Daniel up from school, she hadn't been expecting to being gone as long as they had been, 5 hours they spent together had gone fast. Amy said it was fine, she didn't understand why Sara was apologizing for having to pick up her son. Amy was a mother as well. Amy asked Sara about her son. Sara told her that his name was Daniel, he was nine years old, and unfortunately he had developed a love for meat. Sara told her Dan loved to read and loved sports, he wasn't your typical child. His favorite sport to play was soccer and his favorite books were suspense thrillers, she had a feeling he wanted to follow in his mothers footsteps. Amy was trying to hide her surprise, Sara was a mom? Daniel got into the car five minutes later, and Sara introduced Amy to Dan. He was a warm kid he happily said hi Amy nice to meet you. Sara then drove Amy by her house so she knew where she lived, and then drove Amy back to her car. Amy got of out of the car and went to get in her own, when Dan's window came down and Dan asked Amy if he would by tomorrow for supper, his mom said it was ok to ask her. Amy happily 

accepted the offer and said goodbye that she would see them tomorrow. Sara and Dan drove away, letting Amy standing there wondering too herself, what just happened? She had no idea that Sara was a mom, she had known the woman for almost three weeks now, and she was just now telling her that she had a son.

TBC…….. this is where it starts to get good.


	10. Sara and Daniel

This next chapter has to deal with Sara and Danny.

Sara and Daniel

Sara and Daniel just dropped Amy off at her car, when Danny asked if she could come over for dinner tomorrow, she told her son that was fine with her, he had to ask Amy. Dan rolled down his window asking Amy if she would come over for dinner tomorrow, she agreed, Danny was so excited. Sara saw the look of confusion on Amy's face. She was trying to comprehend what had just happened. Sara told herself that she would talk to Amy about it tomorrow. There was so much to tell the young woman, a part of her loved Amy. Even though Gil wasn't Amy's biological father, Amy reminded Sara so much of Gil, she didn't like to be away from Amy, she had asked her if she would stay at her home and not at a hotel, but Amy had turned down the offer, she couldn't blame they barely knew each other, but that had changed today. Maybe after supper tomorrow Amy would change her mind about spending her vacation at Sara's home or Amy would get freaked out and end her vacation early and go home. She prayed the latter wouldn't happen, Amy deserved to know everything. Amy barely knew Sara but she had agreed to take a week vacation and come out and get to know each other.

Sara smiled at herself as she thought about what happened between her and Grissom before she decided that she needed to leave before she self-destructed in front of him. Sara started to float back to ten years ago, when was still in so much emotional pain, she was trying to deal with it and be with Gil at the same time, she was slowly failing at that. Sara was walking through the lab trying to find Gil, ever since she switched to swing shift, she hardly saw him anymore, they were living together and still hardly got to see each other, the only person she found was Catherine. She asked Cath if she knew where Gil was, Catherine told her she wasn't completely sure but what she did know was that Gil now had a big colony of bees to take care of, her best bet to find him was to follow the bees.

Sara knew exactly where to find Gil. For scientific reasons the lab had its own nursery, flower nursery. If there were bees, that's where they would be knowing the bugman. Knowing that she needed to be in protective gear before she submitted herself to the bees, put on the gear before walking out to Gil.

_Walking out into the sunlight, she got Grissom's eye and he smiled._

"_Oh, you know I love it when you dress up" Grissom said._

_Sara laughing, "Well, whatever it takes to get some time with you."_

_She asks him how the bees are doing, and the two talk about the colony. He makes a joke that they won't sting him, as long as they don't sense an intruder, reason for the smoke he's using, or if you don't take one in your hand and try to crush or it gets scared and you jump, making the bee sting you. _

_Sara looking down at the bees, "Don't worry he's harmless" Refering to Grissom._

_He tells her to take her glove off to prove how harmless they are._

"_Uh ok, I trust you" Sara says as she pulls her glove off._

_Grissom puts the bee on Sara's hand and looks away as Sara turns her hand watching the bee._

"_You know, maybe we should get married" Grissom says._

_Sara startled gets stung by the bee distracting them for a moment._

"_So, uh,…..what do you think?" He asks her._

_Sara smiles, "Yes, Let's Do It"_

That was the happiest day of her life when Grissom asked her to marry him. Everything after that had been great in Sara's life, and more than great between her and Grissom. For a week, whenever they got the chance they discussed when they should get married. Sara feeling herself start to pull herself emotionally out of her life, suggested they get married soon. Grissom slightly disagreed he wanted the team there when they got married; Sara wanted it to be just the two of them. Grissom loving her the way he did, gave into her wishes. Three days later, the two were quietly wed in a church with only the pastor there. They had been married for a week, when Hannah came screeching into her life again. She was doing fine or so she thought until she interrogated Hannah and the young girl turned the tables on

_Sara interrogates Hannah. Grissom watches them from behind the one way mirror. Hannah tries to mess up Sara's mind by bringing up the miniature case. When Sara was trapped under the car in the desert. Sara gets mad, slams the table with both her hands, and walks out from the room._

_After she walked out of the room Grissom tried to confront her about what just happened, something in Sara snapped:_

"_Hey what are you doing here" Sara snapped._

"_I was about to ask you the same question. Listen, I'm just worried about you" Gil responds_

_Sara tries backing off while Grissom keeps on approaching her._

"_That just makes things worse. I can't talk about this right now. I can't" Sara protests._

_She storms off_

She knew now he was just trying to be there for her like he always was when things like this happened.

_She went to office his later that day to talk to him, when her phone rang. She said she'd be right there, and looked at Grissom, she couldn't believe this just happened. Marlon hung himself in his cell _

_after he was unable to convince Hannah to admit to what she did. After that she went to find Hannah, to let her know what had happened to her brother. After she came back to lab after dealing with Hannah, she walked through the lab, and passionately kissed Grissom right in front of Hodges, she ran her hands down his chest and gave him a light pat, signaling to take care of himself. She walked away leaving Grissom shocked at what happened. She went to the break room and used her knife to take her name tag off of her vest, and taped on the vest good luck before placing the vest in Ronnie's locker, as she walked out the door she threw her name tag in the trash, she left a note for Grissom with the receptionist Judy, she knew that if she tried telling him to his face, she wouldn't be able to leave._

**Gil, **_****_

**You know I love you. I feel I've loved you forever. Lately, I haven't been feeling very well. Truth be told, I'm tired. Out in the desert, under that car that night, I realized something and I haven't been able to shake it.**

**Since my father died, I've spent almost my entire life with ghosts. We've been like close friends, and out there in the desert, it occurred to me that it was time for me to bury them. I can't do that here. I'm so sorry.**

**No matter how hard I try to fight it off, I'm left with the feeling that I have to go. I have no idea where I am going, but I know I have to do this. If I don't, I'm afraid I'll self-destruct, and worse, you'll be there to see it happen.**

**Be safe. Know that I tried very hard to stay. Know that you are my one and only. I will miss you with every beat of my heart. Our life together was the only home I've ever really had. I wouldn't trade it for anything.**

_**I love you. I always will.**_

_**Goodbye**_

_And with that, she left Vegas and Grissom behind. She knew she had hurt him as soon as he read the note, but this was something she had to, if he loved her as much as she thought he did he would understand._

A week later, she had talked to Gil on the phone and told him that she was with in San Francisco with her mother. A month later she spent her time with her mother. Trying to get her mind off of what she had left behind. A month later things had a gotten a bit worse on her. She realized she still wasn't feeling good, she thought it was because she was burnt out and just tired. Her mom convinced her to go to the doctor. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't be pregnant. They had been so careful, neither of them were ready for kids, they had just gotten married, and just wanted it to be them for right now. She talked to her mom about this, and with the help of her mom, even though she was pregnant she couldn't just go running back, she needed to do what she came here to do.

Sara gets swept back to the present, looking at the young man sitting in the back seat. He reminded her of the love of her life everyday; he was what kept her going all of these years. He was nothing like his father; she smiled to herself about the day she found out how gross he thought bugs were. A few years ago he asked about his dad, he was growing jealous watching all of his friends with their dads; he wanted to know why he didn't have a dad. She was a loss of words the day he asked her that, she promised him almost everyday for a year that he would meet his dad, after a year of asking he gave up, and threw himself into soccer and reading every book he could get his hands on. Sara had spent so much money on books the past two years; she was amazed she just didn't open a library. After the two got home and ate supper, Sara did something she hadn't done in a couple of years, she tucked her son into bed, and he had asked her once not to do that anymore. She knew that, she would eventually have to let Gil know that he had a son; Danny was starting to become distant from her. He didn't understand why she wouldn't talk about his dad. Sara tucked him and told him that tomorrow night was going to be special. Sara went to bed that night thinking about how exactly she was going to tell Amy the truth about her family. Sara loved Amy, after all she was the women's adoptive mother.

Starting with this chapter and from here in out Sara is going to be a major part of the story, but a GSR reunion is still chapters away.


	11. Dinner with the Sidles

Dinner with the Sidles

The next morning Amy is just sitting in her hotel room. She still can not believe what happened yesterday. She had a great day with Sara, she hadn't gone shopping with a friend in a long time. Once she became a CSI, that took over her life, until the twins came along. Then it was work during the and her children at night. Sara was a mom, was it possible? She obviously knew it was possible that Sara was a mom Danny was living proof of that. He's nine years old, she's been gone for ten years, is it possible that boy is Grissom's son? If that was true why didn't Sara stay when she came back eight years ago, it doesn't make any sense to her. She's spent the last seven years without a mother in her life, and here was Danny spending nine years without a dad. Sara said she had never moved on from her dad, so if she was telling the truth than Danny had to be Grissom's son. The thought of Danny being her little brother excited Amy to know end. She had grown up being the only child of her parents, to be adopted by Grissom, and still be an only child, and she might have a brother. After what happened yesterday, it felt like Sara planned to reveal to Sara that she had a child, instead of taking Amy directly back to her car, she went to pick up her son first.

Amy was so impatient for the dinner tonight with Sara and Daniel that Amy went out shopping again, to try and get her mind of might be. Amy threw herself into shopping; she bought so much stuff for Julian and Samantha she was going to have to mail it back. Before she knew it she had bought a piece of lingerie for Brandon. She did miss that man, she felt like a school girl with her first crush. As much as she wished that things had worked out between her and Greg, she was glad Brandon was in her life. It had been days since Amy last spoke to Greg that she called him up and asked how the twins were, much to her disappointment, Greg told her that Julian was a walking champ now. He was leaving his sister behind all of the time, she was trying to walk to be able to keep up with her brother but she wasn't succeeding. He asked when she would be back, and she said in a few days. Amy told Greg that her and Brandon would be picking up the twins on her way home. Greg sounded upset at the mention of Brandon, but what could she do, she had moved on and fell in love again. Greg changed his tone and said that he was happy for her, as long as he was treating good and the his children really good. If he wasn't there would be problems.

Before Amy realized it, she was a half an hour late for her dinner with Sara and Danny. The conversation with Greg had lasted longer than she thought it had. Amy quickly called Sara's cell, letting her know that she was sorry and that she was on her way.

Sara looked over to Danny and told him that Amy was coming she just got caught up and lost track of time, she was on her way.

Twenty minutes later Amy pulled into Sara's driveway. As soon as she got out of her car she was greeted by Danny. He was really excited to see her, he was upset thinking that Amy didn't like him because she hadn't arrived for their dinner yet. Sara led Amy into the house, and into the dining room where they all sat down to eat supper, luckily, it was mostly salads, along with Danny's favorite chicken nuggets and fries, no matter how she tried she could not get that boy to give up on meat.

Amy was more nervous than she had been this morning. She didn't know why she was nervous, then she got hit with what she had been thinking about this morning, shopping really did work wonders on making Amy forget about what she's been thinking about. Supper was filled rambling on about his day at school, how much he loved soccer, and got Amy into a debate about a book he had just finished reading today. Amy was enjoying herself with Danny, they both loved books, even though she hadn't had time to read a book since college. Sara then asked Amy and Danny if they could go into the living room, she wanted to talk to both of them about something important. The three of them went into the living room and sat down. Sara wasn't good at this kind of thing, she had proven that years ago, when instead of talking to Gil, she left a note and then left. She was a great CSI, and hated confrontation when it came to her personal life. She figured if she just came right out with it and get it over with it would be easier for everyone involved.

Sara started with Amy, there is something I need to tell you. Then she went into an explanation about the fact that Daniel is Amy's brother. Amy responded with the fact that I sort of knew that, think about it Danny is nine years old, and you left ten years ago. All I had to do was put two and two together and the solution was Daniel is Grissom's son. That's what makes a great CSI, I can figure things out quickly. That wasn't the answer Sara was expecting, ok now she was going to hit her with the big one. Well there's one more thing, Amy, before I left Vegas, your father and I, we got married. Amy flipped out, what do you mean you two got married? You married my father and instead of staying with him and dealing with your ghosts you just up and leave?! Then months later you find out your pregnant with his child and still don't come back?! Seriously Sara you better explain this to now before it gets out of hand Amy demanded. Sara I never meant for this to happen, when I found out I was pregnant with Danny, my first thought was to go back to Gil, but I talked to my mom and decided that before I tried to continue my marriage with Gil, I had to work through my burn out first. Remember I did come back two years after I left, Danny was a year old, I wanted my husband back, I wanted my family to be together, then that whole big misunderstanding happened and I went back to California telling myself that I would be perfectly raising my child without Gil, I was doing alright until you came into my life. Amy you remind me so much of Gil, I've been having trouble working that's why I took the days you were out here off, I knew I wouldn't be able to work and deal with this at the same time. After Sara said that Amy calmed down, and sat back down to think about this, she thought for a second and then looked up at Sara, if your married to my dad, then that makes you my mom right? Sara shook her head yes. Meanwhile Danny had been completely quiet during this whole ordeal, he was quiet until he heard that the women sitting beside was his sister. Then Danny overtook the conversation swamping Amy with nothing but questions about his father. After Danny was finished asking his questions, Amy stood up and said she needed some air. As soon as Amy got outside she got into her car and drove off. Trying to find her thoughts about what she had just been told.

An hour later, after things had settled down and Amy got used to the fact that the people in this house were her family. She had not only a brother but she had a mother as well. Amy returned to Sara's house. She let herself back in the house, to find Sara trying to calm a crying Danny. As soon as she entered Danny looked up at her and ran to his room still crying. Sara confronted Amy about taking off the way she did. Amy stopped her crying, and said look you may be my mother but I'm an adult who 

has kids of my own. I'm sorry I upset Danny; I'll go talk to him in a bit and see if I can calm him down, but you and I need to talk. You and Danny need to come back with me to Vegas. Sara calmly refused, she still wasn't ready to see Grissom. Amy told her she doesn't have a choice now, you can't invite me over here and drop a bombshell like that. Now that I know the truth I can't keep lying to my father, knowing how much pain he is in. Amy told Sara that they come back with her, they don't have to go visit Grissom right away, but just stay with a friend or in a hotel for a few days, and then come visit me and Gil, after I've had a chance to talk to him. Amy admitted that she was sure her dad would probably be angry at first the Sara never told him that he had a son. But she knew that he loved the woman, and would forgive her, he had been waiting for so long for her to return. Amy reminded Sara that Danny wants to meet his dad and now that he knows about me, he's going to be even more anxious then ever to meet his father. Amy asked Sara to think about while she went to talk to Danny. Amy knocked on his door and slowly entered. Amy asked Danny to talk to her, he asked her why she left like that, didn't she love him? Amy started to cry, and said yes she did love him, it just upset her that his mom had kept it a secret for so long, who your father was and that fact that your parents are married. She told him that ever since her parents died, she's had problems expressing how she feels about things, that she always has to leave for just a little bit to think about it, before she can talk about how she feels. Amy and Danny were interrupted by a knock at the door. Sara was standing there, looking calm, she looked at Amy and smiled, and asked Amy when she was going back to Vegas. Amy told her that she wasn't planning on it for another few days but now that the whole truth was out, she felt it was better to go back tomorrow so she could talk to her dad and deal with all of this before she went back to work. Sara agreed and told Danny to pack and get some rest, they were going to be leaving in the morning. Amy followed Sara out of the room as Danny excitingly packed a suitcase. Sara led Amy downstairs and asked Amy if she wanted a cup of coffee. Amy politely said no, she had to get back to the hotel, and call the airport changing her plans to leave tomorrow, and to call Brandon and let him know that she would be returning tomorrow with an additional two people. She was going to give Greg a few more days with the twins, she didn't want them thrown into what was about to happen. As soon as she knew that Sara and her dad would be alright she would go pick up her children and bring them home to meet there grandmother and their uncle.

The next morning, Sara and Danny met Amy at her hotel. Amy returned her rental, and they all drove in silence to the airport in Sara's car. Once they were on the plane, Amy told Sara that Brandon would be meeting them when their plane landed, and that they would take Sara and Danny anywhere they wanted to go. Amy would go home to talk to her father, then when she felt her dad was ready she would call her to let her know that she was either on her way to pick them up or they would be meeting them somewhere. Two hours later, the plane landed and Amy, Sara, and Danny were greeted by a happy Brandon who took his girlfriend in his arms and passionately kissed, he had missed this woman. Sara just stood there smiling at the young man who loved her daughter. Wow that still seemed strange to Sara, Amy was her daughter.

Next chapter will be posted tomorrow; I'm probably going to slow it down a bit now so I can make the final chapters long enough. TBC…………….


	12. Out of Control

Out of Control

After Brandon let Amy breathe, Amy introduced Brandon to her mother Sara and her brother Danny. Shocked at this Brandon shook Sara's hand and gave Dan a high five, he didn't know what else to do with a nine year old, Amy's son was a little over one year old. Amy looked at her family and her boyfriend and asked where everyone wanted to eat. Danny had never been to Vegas before; Sara had left him with her mother when she came to Vegas the last time. Sara recommended this little diner that the team used to go to for breakfast after a case. While they were eating, Amy asked Sara where she wanted to stay while she talked to Grissom. Sara told her she wanted to go to Catherine's, she missed her, she also thought since Catherine and Warwick had adopted a little boy almost the same age as Danny, it would be good for him to keep himself occupied. Amy called Catherine, and told her that she had a surprise for her, Catherine not liking suspense asked what it was, Amy told her Sara was in town, Catherine screamed Really! After Catherine calmed down, Amy switched the phone to the opposite ear hoping to avoid further damage to her ear drums, Catherine asked Amy how she knew Sara, Amy told her that Sara would explain everything when she arrived in a half an hour. Catherine asked why she wasn't going to go see Gil, Amy explained to Catherine, that she wanted a chance to talk to her father before revealing that news about Sara. Catherine said that was fine she was looking forward to seeing Sara. Amy hung up the phone with Catherine, and looked at Sara, it's all set she can't wait to see you. Amy then told Sara and Brandon that this was the plan, Brandon was going to drive Sara and Danny to Catherine's after they dropped her off at her home. From there, Amy would talk to Grissom, then from there they would decide what would happen now. They all agreed to this. Sara looked at Brandon and asked him if he knew where Catherine lived because if she had moved since Sara had seen her last she had no idea. Brandon it's fine, I've been to Catherine's a few times, that place is like Amy's second home, considering how close her and Amy are, it's like there mother and daughter, he caught himself as soon as he said this, Sara looked a bit taken back but then smiled and said it was ok, she had to expect for other people to refer to Catherine as Amy's mother. Five minutes later the group left the diner, Brandon took Amy home, they stopped outside the house and Amy kissed Brandon goodbye and said goodbye to her family in the back seat. Sara got up front she wanted to talk to Brandon about Amy.

Meanwhile at Catherine's, after Catherine got off the phone with Amy she looked at her husband Warwick, and said your never going to believe this Sara's back. Brandon is bring her while Amy talks to her dad about Sara. Warwick smiled and said that's wonderful honey, we've all missed Sara so much, I'm happy she's finally home. The doorbell rang, Catherine went to answer the door expecting to see Sara and Brandon, instead there stood Grissom. Catherine greeted him and welcomed him inside, this isn't good, Amy was suppose to talk to her father before he saw Sara. Catherine knew there wasn't time to call Amy and cancel the plans, by the time Amy would have gotten the call Brandon and Sara should have been half way here by then.

Amy got out of the car and let Sara up front, she looked up at the house and sighed, thinking to herself here goes nothing. Amy took her bag and went inside, walking through calling out dad I'm home, walking through the house, dad she yelled. Amy started to panic, her dad hardly ever went 

anywhere, but then again he was always taking care of the twins. In a hurry she grabbed her cell phone and quickly called Catherine. Catherine its Amy have you seen my dad he's not home. Oh my god he's at your house. Alright try and get him out of the room or something, I don't know have Warwick do something. Amy hung up with Catherine and quickly called Brandon's phone when all she got was his voice mail she swore out loudly and ran to her car parked out on the street. Amy jumped into her car and raced to Catherine's trying to get there before Brandon, it was a long shot but she had to try. Eight minutes later Amy pulled up outside Catherine's to find Brandon's car there. She shut her car off, hopped outside and started to run up the car, when she heard yelling. Without knocking Amy just went right into the house to find Grissom flipping out at Sara about Danny. Danny was in the corner crying, because his mom was getting yell at by this strange guy. Amy ran into the middle of Grissom and Sara, and as soon as Grissom saw Amy, that was when the fun started.

"Amy, you have some serious explaining to do!" shouted Grissom, this side of her father scared her, she never gave him a reason to even raise his voice when it came to her.

"Dad, I can explain, we just need to be alone so I can explain it" Amy pleaded with her father.

"Amy" Sara spoke, "Maybe Dan and I should just go to a hotel for the night until HE calms down, he's already upset Danny as it is."

Amy spoke, "That's fine with me, honey, do you mind?

"Not a problem with me as long as I don't get ganged up on later" Brandon stated.

"I promise honey you won't." Amy assured him.

As Brandon, Sara and Daniel leave, Amy and her father go into the guest room to talk things over.

As soon as the door shut Grissom did something Amy had never seen him do before, Grissom started crying. Amy started pleading with him to talk to her. Grissom looked up at her, and asked her why? She had never lied to him before why now. Amy started crying to:

"Dad, I never wanted to lie to you, Sara, mom, made me promise not to say anything to you until she was ready." Amy pleaded.

"It was the case I've been working on, remember, the victim in California, I went out there, and when I got to the lab, the receptionist buzzed, the supervisor telling the CSI from Vegas was here." Amy told her father, "I was sitting there waiting to see the supervisor, when she came around the corner it was Sara. I didn't even know who she was at first until we started talking about me and why I was there. Dad, she thought we were married at first because of my last name. Then I told her that you were my father, that you had adopted me after my parents died. I got so wrapped up in the case, she didn't even really tell me who she was. Before I left she asked me if I would come back so we could get to know each other. After I got back I received and email from her asking me to not to tell you where she was, she wanted it to be a surprise, I promised her, I had already made Nick promise not to say anything."

Grissom just sat there and listened, giving his daughter to say her peace.

Amy started, "Dad it was so hard for me to keep it a secret from you, so I told you I was going away to meet up with a friend, that was the truth in a way. I went away to California where I met up with Sara again. Once there we spent some time together, and then she introduced me to Danny. After she told me how old he was I knew right away that he was your son. Sara and Danny invited me over for supper last night and Sara told me all of it. You two were married before she left and then two months after she left she found out she was pregnant with Danny, but she couldn't come back yet. Two years later she did finally come back, she showed up at the lab, and us leaving the lab arm in arm. Dad she thought you had moved on and that I had replaced her, she went back to San Francisco where she started to work as the CSI supervisor there. Last night I convinced her to come back with me, pretty much by telling her that I couldn't lie to you anymore, if she didn't come back with me I'd tell you where she was. After that she agreed to it. I was supposed to talk to you before you saw her."

Amy just breathed now; she had said her peace now she just looked at her father. As she stared at him, it was like he was brought to peace just by the look in his eye. The look he had was something she had never seen before, pure happiness. Grissom asked her if he could be alone for a moment, Amy didn't want to go but she agreed and left the room leaving her father alone.

He couldn't believe this Grissom said to himself, Sara was finally back in Vegas, and she was a mother. Her son, his son, he just couldn't believe it, he had accepted fatherhood into his life when he adopted Amy, but he never expected to find out he had a son of his own. He had missed Sara so much since she left. When she left he at first accepted thinking that she would be back in like six months or maybe a year, but she never came back. They were married and she had simply disappeared, he spoke to her once and after that never again, he spent almost ten years not knowing where his wife was. His own daughter had known where Sara had been for weeks now and had never said anything. Realizing he was more relieved then upset, he walked out to the living room and looked at his daughter. He spoke only seven words to Amy, "I want to see my wife now."

I need some sleep now I've been writing almost nonstop for eight hours. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.

TBC……………………….


	13. Finally a Family

Finally a Family

Amy looked at her father after he spoke and answered him with a simple ok. Amy and Grissom went outside and got into her car, after five minutes of driving Amy realized she didn't know where Brandon had taken Sara and Danny. She called Brandon and asked him which hotel they were at and which room they were staying in. Brandon told her he had left them there about twenty minutes ago and he was on his way for a late lunch with his sister, they would talk later. Fifteen minutes later Amy and her dad arrived at the hotel their family was staying at. Amy took the lead walking up to the door, she knocked, Sara asked who it was and Amy simply answered its Amy. Sara opened the door to reveal Amy and Grissom both standing there. She motioned for them to come inside, Danny was watching TV. Amy seeing that her dad wanted to be alone, looked at Danny, and asked him if he wanted to go with her to pick up the twins. He said yes, Amy looked at her parents and saw they had the same look in their eye for her, Thank you.

Sara followed her children to the door, and as soon as she shut the door, she was pushed up against the door and being kissed by her husband with a passion she didn't know he had. It went like that for about five minutes, when Gil finally gave Sara a chance to catch her breath; she kissed him back with her own passion, while trying to unbutton his shirt at the same time.

Five hours later…….

Amy, Dan, and the twins arrived back at the hotel around eight pm. She carried the twins, she knew Julian could walk but she didn't have it in her to let him walk on his own across the parking lot. The four of them went to Sara's hotel room. Sara had given Amy a hotel key incase they were out having dinner, when they got back. Amy let herself in and automatically thought to herself, what the…..as she saw the room looked like it had been trashed, the bed was a mess, and there were clothes everywhere….Oh my god! Sara came out of the bathroom after having just taken a shower. Amy caught Sara's eye, and the two women just smiled at each other. The only thing Amy could stammer out was asking where her father was. Sara told her that he had left about fifteen minutes ago to get the some dinner; he should be back any time. Sara seeing the twins playing on bed walked over and asked who you two cuties might be. Amy apologized and introduced Sara to her children, Julian and Samantha; Sara surprised Amy by sitting on the bed with the twins and started to play with them. A few minutes later Grissom came back with the dinner, walking in seeing Sara playing with the twins, he walked up to Amy and hugged her saying that he was sorry for yelling at her. He walked over with his bag of presents he sat on the edge of the bed where his grandchildren were at, and handed each of them the toys he had gotten for them, he handed his wife a flower, and then he presented his son with his present. Grissom had no idea what to get for the young man, so he just took a whack at it hoping he was right. It was a good thing Amy had put the twins down when she came in the room, because Danny literally jumped into arms at the sight of his present. Sara hearing Danny scream as he jumped into his sisters arms, looked at Grissom seeing that he was standing there with a cage with a butterfly in it. Sara looked at her husband, and said, "Gil, honey, there's something you should know about Danny." "What that 

he's scared of a harmless butterfly?" Grissom asked. "No he hates bugs."Sara told her husband. Sara told him that Danny had a lot of bad experiences when it came to bugs, from getting attacked by a swarm of red fire ants, to being stung by bees. Danny was allergic to bees. After he was stung he would never go near another bug. Grissom disappointed, realized he had nothing in common with his son, Grissom loved bugs, Danny hated them. Grissom apologized and went outside to release the butterfly, and asked Danny to come over to him. He gave his son a hug and apologized saying that he didn't know he didn't like bugs. Danny just smiled and said it's ok. Gil and Sara asked Amy what they did while they ran to get the twins. Danny didn't let Amy get a word, he just started telling them the adventure he had that day. He told his parents that after they left the hotel, Amy told him that they still had a few hours before the twins would be home with their father, asking him what he wanted to do. Danny had told her something fun, the only thing Amy could think of that she thought Danny would enjoy was the roller coaster that was downtown. Amy had been right Danny really enjoyed the roller coaster, her not so much. Danny started laughing saying about how he wanted to get back on the coaster, but couldn't because Amy looked like she was going to hurl, so Amy bought her brother a small bag of peanuts, that he snacked on while Amy's stomach settled. His last few peanuts, he threw at the squirrels that had gathered around him. He looked over at his sister asking if he could go get a bigger bag of peanuts, Amy not seeing the squirrels, asked why, he nudged her making her look up, because I want to feed the squirrels. Amy gave Danny some money who than ran to the peanut vendor who was not more than ten feet away. Danny came back and started throwing peanuts at the squirrels. A few minutes later, Danny was laughing so hard, he caught Amy's attention; she looked at her brother and asked what was so funny. Danny calmed down and replied throwing another peanut, "Their nuts, their nuts Amy, look their nuts." Danny laughing again, Amy looked away smiling to her self glad that her brother was enjoying himself. A few minutes later, she felt Danny place something on her lap, before she had a chance to look Danny said "Amy the squirrels are looking for you." Amy smiling to her self looked down and saw the peanut then looked at Danny asking "And why is that?" "Because your nuts!" Danny giggled out. After Danny had finished feeding the squirrels his peanuts they left, and went to see a movie. After the movie was over, Amy took Danny for pizza, he had pepperoni on it, and Amy had a four cheese pizza. Seeing as it was now seven pm, Amy told Danny it was to go get the twins. They left picking up the twins then started to head back to the hotel room. Before they had reached the hotel, Danny had asked if they could go get him a book, he wasn't a huge fan of watching TV; he would rather have a book. Amy said sure and twenty minutes later Danny had a new book called The Black Order by James Rollins. It was suspense thriller that Amy had read in high school. On the trip back to the hotel she didn't hear a peep out of Danny he was too distracted by the book in his hands.

After Danny finished telling his story, he went to play with his niece and nephew. Gil and Sara started to eat their dinner; Amy sat with them quietly lost in thought. Gil seeing the look in his daughters' eye asked what was on her mind. Amy sighed looking up at her mother than looked at her father, she was ready to say this, and she had been waiting for a few weeks on how to tell him. She told him that her and twins were going to move out and get a home of their own. Gil looked at her and asked why, she told her father that twins were getting older and would soon need a room of their own, and his house was too small for their big family. Sara interrupted them by asking Amy if this was because of her, Amy assured her it was not, she had been thinking for awhile now that it was soon be 

time for her and her children to finally get a home of their own. Now that Sara was back in her fathers' life she felt more comfortable leaving. After Gil and Sara finished their supper, Gil said that it was better if they came home with him and spent the night in their home. Amy laughed to herself at the thought of trying to stick her entire family into her car. Amy interrupted her father by saying she thought that Sara would most likely need to rent a car for the night, Amy's car simply wasn't big enough. Gil said no, they would all pile into her car, going over to Catherine's so he could pick up his car. The he Sara and Danny would ride home in his car, and Amy and the twins would ride home in hers. An hour later after everyone had made it home, Amy told Danny that he could sleep in her room tonight she would sleep on the couch for the night. After everyone was settled down, Amy sat up watching TV, when Sara came through the living room, into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Amy followed her into the kitchen saying that she wanted to talk to her about something. Sara seeing Amy walked over to her and gave her daughter a hug saying thank you for everything. Amy told her mother that it wasn't a problem, her dad was happy now, that's all she wanted. Sara asked Amy what she wanted to talk about. Amy said it was more of a question, Amy asked Sara if she minded watching the twins tonight and tomorrow morning, she was going to go spend the night at Brandon's she couldn't sleep on the couch. Sara said that was fine, and before Amy went out the door, she handed Sara the baby monitor. She wrote down Brandon's home phone number and Greg's phone number. Telling Sara that if she needed anything to call, and if she couldn't get a hold of her then to call Greg. Sara told Amy that she would be fine. Amy gave her mother a hug goodnight and left for Brandon's.

TBC...next chapter might be the last, i don't know yet. Depends on teh reviews for the next chapter.


	14. Brandon

Brandon

After Amy gave her mother the baby monitor, she quickly left and got into her car. She couldn't wait to see Brandon, she missed him so much. It had only been a few hours since she had seen him but so much had happened since then, she just wanted to be with him, apart from her father, Brandon was the only person who she could relax around. She was getting getting used to relaxing around Sara, her mother, that still seemed strange for her to say, she didn't start calling Sara mom until today, but everytime she said the word she thought of her own mother, and it brought tears to her eyes. She might have to talk to Sara about this. Then she would have to talk to Catherine, everyone refered to Catherine as her mother ever since Grissom adopted her. She didn't mind it at first because it was nice to have a woman to go to, when it came to things her dad didn't understand. But now that Sara was in the picture, she had to talk this over with Catherine before she talked to the guys about it. Amy had been so lost in her thoughts she never realized she was sitting outside of Brandon's apartment. She shut the engine off and got out of the car. Once inside the apartment building she walked right up to Brandon's door, and knocked. When he opened his door, Amy said hello by giving him a passioniate I miss you kiss.

After the two broke apart, she went in and sat down relaxing on the couch. She told Brandon about everything that had happened after she took Grissom to Sara. She enjoyed the hours she spent with her new brother. She was even more happy about having her children back in her arms. Amy then told Brandon that Greg really seemed to like fatherhood now, and the twins were a little reluctant to leave their father, after spending the fews days with him that they did. She just hoped that Greg didn't like it too much that he would fight for joint custody. She was more than happy to let him take the kids when he had his days off or just wanted to spend a few hours with them, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to deal with not having the choice of saying no, when Greg came for the twins. It was a bit easier on the two of them, with the arrangement they had agreed upon, because she was asking Greg for child support, even though he had been giving her some money. He had told her the first time he had given her a check, that even if he wasn't with his children everyday, he wanted to support them like he was. The change in Greg shocked Amy, Greg not wanting to be father was a big part of the reason the two had split. She loved seeing the look in Greg's eyes as he watched Julian and Samantha play. Amy realizing that the twins life was going to be alot better now because they had both parents in their lives who cared and loved them. She didn't know what she would do, if she ever lost the two of them. Amy prayed everyday that she would be there until the twins were old and had children of their own. She never wanted them to feel the pain of losing a parent.

After she was done talking about the twins, Brandon asked her if she had told her dad that she was moving out yet. Amy told him she had, and that they had talked about this, moving in together was moving too fast, if they wanted this to last they needed it to slow down a bit. Amy told Brandon that no matter her feelings for him, she wasn't moving in with him, until things got really serious. She couldn't put Julian and Samantha through that. After she convinced Brandon that she wasn't going to change her mind, she just snuggled with him, the two sat like that until they both fell asleep right there on the couch. They were awoken the next morning by Brandon's alarm clock going off in his bedroom. They both got up, Amy had brought a change of clothes so she went and hopped in the shower while Brandon made breakfast for them. After her shower, she was welcomed by the scent of Brandon's french toast in the kitchen. They sat and ate breakfast together, talking about their plans for the day. Brandon was going to visit his mom and Amy was going to go back home and start looking for apartments, she still had a few days off, she was going to enjoy them. The two left together, Brandon walked Amy down to her car, Brandon's apartment complex had its own garage so Amy had to park a few blocks away. Brandon gave her a kiss goodbye, and started heading for his car. Amy started fishing for her keys to get into her car. Distracted, she never saw the figure creeping up behind her...

TBC...


	15. An Old Nightmare

An Old Nightmare

A few hours later, Amy wakes up really groggy. The last thing she remembered was trying to find her keys, she felt something press against her mouth and then that was it. She woke up here, the question is, where is here? Amy tried to move, couldn't, looking around Amy realized she was tied up to a pipe, from the look of the room for the light of the tiny window it looked like a basement. This can't be happening, Amy thought to herself. My life is going really good right now, got two little ones that I love more than anything, a guy I'm falling for, and two great adoptive parents. It seems like as soon as everything is going good something really bad happens, the last time her life was going good, the happiness was ended by the death of her parents.

Flashback...

_Amy do you want to go to dinner with us or are you going to stay home, her parents called out. She responded with I've got too much homework to finish but I'll take a raincheck and with that her parents left to go out to dinner. They went out to dinner as a family once a week, this week she was swamped with homework, she had been sick for a few days and had missed three days of school, amazing how much homework racks up when your absent from school. Two hours later, Amy gets interrupted from her homework by the doorbell ringing. It's the cops, her parents car exploded on their way home._

Her memory is interrupted by the door opening. A man comes in the room carrying what looks like to be food. He puts the food down, and tells her to eat up if she wants to live she's gonna need the nutrients. Since when does a kidnapper care about making sure his victim is well fed, Amy thought to herself. She asked what the man what he wanted with her. He stepped into the light revealing himself. Oh my god, it's James Kannor, Amy realized. I haven't seen him in years, he was the suspect to her parents murder, but he was never convicted not enough evidence to prove he did it. Amy asked James what this was about. James look at her and just started to laugh, you were suppose to be in that car that night, he told her. "I was paid to kill your entire family that night. I should have waited outside your house like I did every night, but this night, I knew was the family night out. You guys ate at the same restaurant at the exact same time, the same night of every week. I showed up after your parents went inside, not realizing you weren't with them, and set explosives to the car. Then left, next thing I know, I'm being arrest, someone said they saw me tampering with the car. They kept talking about the man and woman I killed, it took me the few days I sat in jail to realize, I had only gotten the parents, you weren't there, you broke the ritual and didn't go with your parents. Your dad had alot of enemies, they are all dead now, I killed the one who hired me, he was furious that I hadn't killed you with your parents. By the time I got out of jail, you were gone, it was like you vanished into thin air. About two months ago, I was visiting Vegas and saw you, I recognized you, your the spitting image of your mom, but with your dads eyes. I watched them for weeks before I killed them. Figured even though it had been like ten years I would finish what I started. Didn't realize until about a month ago who you worked for. I knew then that killing you was something I wouldn't be able to get away with, so I figured I'd kidnap you and hold you for ransom. If your the famous Amy Williams, oh, I'm sorry the famous Amy Grissom I've heard about they'll pay anything to get you back. Well the crime lab won't, they don't pay ransoms, but your adoptive parents might." James explained to Amy.

He is absolutely crazy, she thought to herself. He just admitted to killing her parents and that he wasn't going to kill her, what was the point of that? Oh wait, she stopped herself, he was already tried for her parents murder once, he knew that he could admit to killing them anyway he wanted now and there was nothing she could about it. After James told Amy his plan he left the room, leaving Amy there to think and to eat, she just wasn't in the mood to eat at that moment.

A few hours later...

Sara answers the door, to see a package lying on the doormat, addressed to Gil. The return address only had a name, it was Amys. Sara smiling to herself, this must be the package of things Amy had gotten for the twins that she sent from California. Sara had been a bit worried, Amy said she'd be home in the morning, and it was now almost noon, and she still wasn't home, Sara didn't know enough about Amy to say it wasn't like her. Sara took the package and went inside, Gil was sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch with Danny, the twins were taking their afternoon nap. She put the package down in front of him, and said this arrived for you it's got Amy's name as the return address, I figured its the presents she bought for Julian and Samantha when she was in San Francisco, she told Grissom. He looked at her with an odd expression and told her that package arrived before Amy came home. Grissom got worried and used a kitchen knife to open the package, it was just a simple bubble wrap lined envelope package. He dumped the contents out on the table, and a jacket and a note were left on the table. Sara grabbed the jacket and said this was what Amy was wearing when she left last night. Sara looked at Grissom and asked him what was going on. Grissom had picked up the note and read it to Sara:

_Hello Gilbert Grissom,_

_I'm sure your lady friend is standing next to you as you read this note. So hi to the two of you. Gonna put it to you the easiest way I know how. I've got Amy, and if you ever want to see her alive again, you follow all of my instructions that will arrive over the next few days, and Do Not Involve the cops, I've always got my eyes on you, how do you think I found Amy after ten years? I see a cop or any one of your former coworkers with an upset or panicked look on their faces the last package you'll ever receive from me will be the location of Amy's body._

_A Visitor from the past._

I can't believe this Grissom thought to himself, who would want to hurt Amy, from ten years ago? Her parents died, and she came to live with me, other than that Amy had told him that she got along with everyone she knew, and she spent almost all of her time doing her school work and spending time with her parents. That's it, he realized it has to be someone tied to the death of Amy's parents. As far as he knew no one had been convicted for her parents murder. So who was it. He wasn't going to risk Amy's life, not with Julian and Samantha around now. Gil then told Sara about everything he had been thinking. Sara just stood there for a moment in shock before she rushed to Danny's side because he had started to cry after hearing that his siser had been kidnapped.

To Be Continued...

Each chapter until Amy is rescued will take place over a day...


	16. Trying to Cope

Trying to Cope

It was day two in this hell, Amy thought to herself. She slept most of the day yesterday, there was nothing to do in her little jail cell she was in, except think. Everytime she would try to think her thoughts would go back to her children being without their mother, and she would just start crying all over again, so she elected to sleep. Things the past few weeks had taken more out of her than she realized. The sleep had come so easily, now thinking about it, she wasn't sure if it was the emotional roller coaster she'd be on since she met Sara, or if James had slipped her something in the food he gave her. As much as she didn't like the idea of being drugged, she was kind of relieved to be able to sleep. She'd rather be alone in here than having to be around him. He came in yesterday and revealed his plan to her. She was now wondering if Gris and Sara knew where she was, she had been gone for two days now she missed Julian and Samantha. She knew they were alright Gris and Sara would make sure they were alright. Amy realized she had no idea what time it was. James had taken everything from her except her jeans and tshirt she had been wearing. Her shoes were gone and her watch was gone. She was sure he probably had the contents of her bag that she had with her, luckily for her it was the bag that she didn't have any pictures of the twins in. If James had really been watching Amy for as long as he said he had, then he might know about the twins, but they spent more time with Gris than they did her the past two months. She did not want James using the twins against her. Must have been sometime around lunch time, because James did the exact same thing he did yesterday bring in a tray of food for her. He had taken the tray of food from yesterday after she had eaten then fallen asleep. That didn't comfort her at all.

James brought the food in and just stood there and watched Amy ate. When she was done eating she realized he was still standing there and asked him what he wanted. He said, nothing really, I told you everything I needed to tell you yesterday. I bet your job is missing you by now, he told her. Amy didn't respond she'd let him think whatever he wanted to think, Amy still had another 4 days of vacation before she had to report back to the lab. The only people who should be noticing that I've disappeared by now is Gris, Sara, and Brandon. She wasn't sure about Brandon they did go a few days at a time without talking because of their schedules and when she had spoken to him, he was going to visit his mom, didn't say how long he'd be gone. All Amy knew was she had to make it out of here alive, if not for her then for Julian and Samantha they needed their mother. James stood there for a few more minutes, then left the room. Amy just sat there, and thought about the case she had been working on, she was trying to get herself to think about anything but her family. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep again.

A few hours later...

Gris opens the door at the sound of the doorbell to discover the second package. He had been so worried the night before he didn't sleep. Sara was really worried about him, he was taking the kidnapping of Amy really hard. She could understand why, Gil and Amy had been very close since Gil became Amy's guardian and then her adoptive father. All they had for many years was each other. Amy had been excited when she had found out that her and Gil were going to get back together, and raise Danny together. Amy had taken the opportunity to tell Gil that her and the twins were going to be moving out. The day they had found out that Amy had been kidnapped, Sara was gong to tell Gil, that she had to go back to San Francisco to clear things up. Tell her stepfather, what she was doing and move her and Danny's personal things back to Vegas. Danny needed his own bed he couldn't sleep in Amy's much longer. Sara had spent her night sleeping with Danny because he wouldn't stop crying and saying that he wanted Amy. Sara felt guilty for Gil not being able to get much sleep, maybe if she had been laying there with him, he would have gotten more than he did. Right now though Sara was focusing her energy on Amy and being there for her family. She loved Amy, Amy was her daughter too, she didn't know if she'd be able to deal with losing Amy, after they were just starting to get to know each other.

Sara finally refocused back to the present to see Gil opening the package, this time Amy's watch and a note fell out. Gil started to cry, and Sara worried ran over to him, and saw what he was crying out, there was a small amount of blood on Amy's watch, it could be from anything but the thought that the monster who had Amy had hurt her somehow made Sara's blood boil. Gil crying the way he did, Sara got up got him a tissue and a glass of water and took the note from his hand. Sara read:

_Hello Bugman,_

_I'll be completely honest with you, I haven't hurt Amy, yet. She is being well taken care of, I'm never around her keep her in my basement tied to one of my pipes. But we are going to play my cat and mouse game for a few more days, and I can't promise that Amy will go unharmed much longer. After what happened to me, when my boss found out that Amy had escaped and hadn't died with her parents, there will be some revenge. I left you a present on Amy's watch, it's my blood, I'm in the system, I want you to know who I am, you just won't be able to find me, I don't live in Vegas, in fact I have a lot of alias so have fun trying to find out where Amy and I are._

_Nightman_

Sara herself started to cry, he hadn't hurt her but he was planning on hurting her. She had been through something like this herself once, she knew in her heart that when they got Amy back, she wasn't going to be the same Amy they knew. Sara embraced Gil and they cried together. Both worried about the safety of Amy, if he started to hurt her, how much would Amy be able to take. After about ten mintues of crying, Danny walked in the room, saw his parents crying and Amy's watch lying on the table, he started to cry again himself and ran back to Amy's room. Sara seeing this, asked Gil if he'd be alright for a moment, she got a yes from him, so she went to take care of her little man.

Sara knocked on the bedroom, then crept quietly in the room, to see Danny lying face down on the bed. Danny was taking this harder than they all were. Sara knew that when Amy came home, they were going to have to talk her into staying here a little longer, for the sake of Danny, she didn't know if he'd be able to deal with Amy moving out so soon after she was kidnapped. While Sara was calming Danny down, she heard the door slam shut. Sara stood up running out into the living room, not seeing Gil, she called his cell phone. He told her that if the guy wanted him to know who he was he was going to have to go down to the crime lab to do so. So Sara was left to look after Danny, Julian and Samantha.

Meanwhile at the Lab.

Gil was welcomed by everyone in the lab, they all knew him, and respected him. Gil didn't stop to talk to anyone, he went straight to Nick's office. Once there he told Nick he needed a DNA sample ran through CODIS. Nick asked what this was about, Grissom told him, there wasn't time for an explanation this was very important. Nick told him no, for him to use the lab, he needed to know what was going on. Grissom sat down, and said someone has Amy, and we were told not to involve the cops or they'd kill her. He told Nick the only thing that he could do is run the sample and then tell him who it matched. A few hours later, he had his answer, it was James Kannor, was arrested ten years ago for the murdern of Brian and Jillian Williams. Grissom suddenly understood, James killed Brian and Jillian, his intended target was all three of the Williams', he only got the parents, so he took Amy, what he didn't understand was why he was keeping Amy alive if his plan was to kill all three Williams'.

When Gil back home, Sara asked him what he found out. He told her that the guys name is James Kannor, he was the only suspect in the murder of Amy's parents. According to the police report, James had been hired to kill the family. Only he didn't get the entire family, Amy had stayed home that night. The only question is what is James' plan now, if his original plan was to kill the family, why is he keeping Amy alive?

Amy was woken up by water hitting her face, she woke up to see James standing over her. She looked around and saw a camcorder. She realized that he was going to do something to her and tape it too. James seeing that Amy was finally awake, turned the camcorder on, and sat down by Amy, telling her to say hello to her family. Amy looked into the camera crying and said hello Grissom and Sara. James looked into the camcorder, and said thats right she called you Grissom and Sara, not Dad and Mom. That's what this is all about now you two. Amy is being punished for making herself forget her parents. You aren't her mom and dad, they are dead killed by me ten years ago. When I'm done punishing Amy for disrepecting the memory of her parents is when I'll let my Little Sister go. Amy hearing this looked up, and said what your not my brother. He looked at her yes, I am, Jillian, mom got pregnant with me 6 years before you were born, it was before they got married. Mom came from a well known family, so their little girl being unwed when she got pregnant was not acceptable. Her parents forced her to give me up for adoption. When I was eighteen, I tracked down my birth parents and found that they were married now and had a daughter, I introduced myself to my mother and she denied me, I was the spitting image of her father, and she denied me. I was her son, and she didn't want me now anymore than she did then. I was angry at you, you stole my family from me. I met one of dads enemies and he saw how angry I was and paid me to kill all of you. So thats write Amy dearest, I am your real brother now that little brat running around I believe you called Danny. Amy looked at him and said your wrong, I still love my parents, I miss them all of the time, not a day goes by that I don't think of them. I had started to call Sara mom and it hurt me too much, I was going to talk to her about it. Hoping she'd understand that I can't call her mom. But Grissom he's not your father, Brian is, how do you think he would feel if he knew that his baby girl was calling someone else daddy? James then told her that ten years had gone by and he had forgiven her, he just wanted to know his sister and try to have the family he never had, and when he found her, she was claiming strangers as her family. My niece and nephew that was one thing, they are blood. Grissom, Sara, and Danny aren't blood, we're blood. And with that said James started to beat Amy with the camcorder running, he wanted Grissom and Sara see their daughter be beaten for calling them her parents.


	17. No Longer Able to Cope

I know the story seems kind of deep now, but not everyones life is perfect. Amy's a CSI, there's gonna be some drama in her life. But right now I don't have any plans on killing anyone, so it shouldn't get to dark.

No Longer Able to Cope

James beat Amy until she was unconscious, then he went and smiled in the camcorder before turning it off and taking out the tape. He went to get his third "present" ready to send to Grissom. This time he was only going to send the tape, he knew it would explain enough. He finished the package, and called the delivery guy, who came to pick up the package as well his pay of another thousand dollars. Paying for silence was expensive. James went back into the room with Amy, and gathered her up in his arms, and carried into his car, he had decided that every two days until he released Amy it was going to be a different location. He gently put Amy into the backseat, and went and gathered the camcorder and the few clothes he had with him. Before driving to the next place, this time it was a deserted house, he took Amy up to the attic this time, and set the camcorder on Amy, he wanted Grissom to see every moment of Amy's captivity from this point on. He wasn't going to hurt her again, he knew as soon as Grissom got the tape his message would be sent across. He loved his little sister, and had wanted to get to know her and his niece and nephew, but he was angered when he heard Amy call Grissom, dad. How could she disgrace the memory of their parents like that. A few more days in captivity watching the home videos of their parents he had stolen should be enough to get through to Amy.

Twelve hours later...

Amy woke up with a really bad headache, she felt like she was hungover, then she had a flashback to before she passed out. James had started hitting her and kicking her, his fist was the last thing she saw before the blackness came. She sat up, she was no longer tied up, and she wasn't in the basement anymore. She was in what looked like to her an attic. She checked her body, nothing felt broken, she was just all black and blue and sore. When she got out of this she was going to make James pay, she didn't care who he was. Her parents had never said anything to her about another child, she didn't know if she could believe that James was her brother. The door opened up, only this time James didn't come he just threw in a bag of food for her to eat. She crawled over to the bag, and started to eat she was hungry. Twenty minutes later, the door reopened and James came into the attic carrying a bag, he stopped at table and produced a portable dvd player, and a stack of cd cases. James went over to Amy and grabbed her, tying her down to a chair right in front of the table, whatever he was going to play, he was going to make sure Amy watched it. Before he put a disc in the player, he turned on the camcorder to record her. James put the first disc into the player and hit play. Amy automatically went to tears, when she saw her parents on that little screen. He was forcing her to watch home videos. Amy was drawn to the video, and she was still crying hours later after watching the last disc that James had with him. After the last video was done, she asked him why, why he would put her through that, wasn't beating her enough for him? James looked at her and told her I wanted you to see who your real father and mother are. He told her that she was going to go home tonight, but he would continue to watch her to make sure she no longer called Grissom dad.

Three hours earlier...

Sara heard the doorbell ring, and her and Gil practically raced for the door. Sara got reached the door first and saw todays package lying on the doormat. She went and sat down on the couch, and opened the package to reveal a video tape. She heard a gasp and turned around to see Danny standing there, she stood up and took him back to his room, whatever was on that tape she did not want Danny to see it. She came back to see Gil sitting on the couch with the tape in his hands. She took the tape from his shaking and put the tape into the VCR and hit play. They were both taken back by the images they saw. Amy bound, crying. Then the image was filled with James face, telling that Amy was being punished for disgracing their parents. Wait Gil thought to himself, this guy is Amy's brother. He hadn't met Brian until college, and years after college Brian had called him and told him that he had gotten married to his high school sweetheart and that he wanted Grissom to come visit their baby girl. Gil refocused to the tape, only to hear James say that Amy was being punished for calling him and Sara her parents. This guy was crazy. The tape just got worst when James turned to Amy and just started to punch and kick her, the next twenty mintues were filled with Amy's screams and cries before she went silent. The image on the tape was James face just smiling.

When Amy heard what James had said, about Grissom she started to cry all over again. She loved Grissom, he had been a loving parent to her since her own parents had died. James released Amy from her bondage, and Amy ran over to the cot that was in the attic, and cried herself to sleep. Before leaving the attic, James sat down in front of the camcorder, and began to talk to it:

_Hey Bugman I'm gonna let Amy go tomorrow, theres only one catch, I won't get caught and I'm gonna be watching Amy, if she continues to call you and your wife her parents someone will die. I'm not going to tell you who, but this death will destory Amy, she'll be heartbroken at the lost of a loved one. Here's what your going to do bugman, tomorrow, your gonna drive alone out to Birthier, drive up to the deserted gas station. Amy will be waiting for you there. Now I gotta warn you, Amy is in really bad shape, I didn't break anything except maybe her spirit. Be at the gas station by eight am, or Amy'll die._

James turned the camcorder off and put the tape into an envelope, he had to let Amy go tomorrow he couldn't cause her anymore pain, what kind of big brother would he be if he kept her here forever. He had to admit he felt sorry for what he had done to Amy so far, but in his eyes, she deserved it all. James called his delivery boy again and handed him an additional thousand dollars and the envelope, and sent him off to deliver the tape.

A half an hour later...

This time there was a knock at the door. Sara opened the door to see no one was there, looking around puzzled she began to shut the door when the envelope caught her eye. It had only been three hours since the last tape, did he hurt Amy again and wanted them to watch it again. Sara went into the living room to see Grissom just sitting there staring at the empty tv screen, he was to upset to talk. Sara put this new tape in the VCR, and sat down beside Gil. They watched the tape together in silence, he was threatening the life of someone Amy loved, but they were relieved that James told him that he was gonna let Amy go in the morning. The two slept restlessly that night, anxious to bring Amy home tomorrow.

To Be Continued...


	18. Redeeming Big Brother and Escaping

Redeeming Big Brother and Escaping

Amy woke up the next morning to find James setting a plate of food down near her on a table. She looked out the window and saw that it was still relatively dark outside. She asked James what time it was and he told her that it was four in the morning. Amy started to eat the breakfast that James had made for her, grimacing everytime she took a bite from the pain in her face.

"James?" Amy asked.

"Yes?" James answered.

"Why did you do this? If you wanted to get to know me all you had to do was ask not kidnap me." Amy stated.

Amy started to say, "After a DNA test that proved your my brother I would have been more then willing to welcome you into my family. All of my friends won't let you get away with this now. You won't be able to get to know your niece or nephew."

James sighed, "I know."

"I'm sorry that you feel I disgraced our parents, it was just so painful after they died, everytime I would say or write my last name I would start crying. I just missed them so much, once I changed my name after Grissom adopted me, it eased the pain of the loss. I hadn't even changed my name when I got married, the twins took their fathers name but I didn't. There was already one Sanders working in the lab, two would be confusing. I have thought about changing my name back, now that I have Julian and Samantha I know how important it is to have parents there, even if it is in your memory" Amy explained.

"My point wasn't completely that you had changed your last name to your adoptive fathers, it's that you called him father. That was what angered me the most. Sis, I just want to get to know you, after being around you for the past few days, I know now what I did was wrong and I'm sorry, I wish you could forgive me." James said.

Amy took James face in her hands. "I do forgive you, I try not to hold onto anger for too long a time, it gets you nothing but hurting the ones your suppose to care about. It took me a long time to forgive my ex husband, it wasn't until he changed that he wanted to be a part of his childrens life that I was able to forgive him. If it hadn't been for Grissom I don't know if I would have been able to take care of my twins the way I'm suppose to. I do have a demanding job."

"I can't promise what will happen after today, but I will do what I can to make sure you don't get a harsh punishment for kidnapping me. I've already lost so much, I don't want to lose my brother as soon as I get him. But you have to promise me that you'll change, you won't ever do anything like this again." Amy told James.

"I do." James promised.

The next three and a half hours were filled with James and Amy each sharing their lives stories with the other. When seven thirty came, James told Amy that they had to go, he had told Grissom that you'd be at the location by eight am. The two left, and drove to the gas station in silence. When they arrived they saw that Grissom was already waiting, he was panicking because Amy wasn't at the gas station yet. James pulled up to the gas station and he and Amy got out of the car. Grissom seeing Amy ran up to her and gave her hug. Amy told Grissom that she was happy to see him. Grissom then went after James, and Amy stepped in between.

"Gil, I can't let you do that. He's my brother, he may have made a horrible mistake, but I believe in second chances, and I love him." Amy told Grissom.

Grissom started, "Amy this man kidnapped you and beat you, and you want to let him just walk away."

"What did you do to her!" Grissom yelled at James.

"He didn't do anything to me, he helped me realize some important things of my life that I had buried away." Amy looked at James then back to Grissom, "The love I had for my mother and father. Gris, Let's go, I want to see my children."

Amy walked up to James, gave him her card and told him to keep in touch with her, she gave him a hug then followed Grissom back to his car. Once in the car, Amy told Grissom that she had talked some sense into James, and made him see his errors. She had already lost her parents, she didn't want to lose her brother no matter what he had done. She had forgiven him for hurting her. She told Grissom that if he loved her than she would forgive him too.

Twenty minutes later, Gil and Amy arrived back at the house, Sara hearing them pulling up ran out the door and gathered Amy into her arms, thanking god that her daughter was ok. Amy started to cry, and told Sara that as much as she loved Sara, she couldn't call her mom, she already a mom. Sara looked at her and told her that she understood. Amy went inside the house and grabbed each of her twins into her arms, and carried them to her room. Amy kept all of their clothes in her room, because she always dressed the twins in here. Amy packed a duffle bag, full of her clothes and the twins. Put the strap over her shoulder, picked up Julian and Samantha, and walked into the living room. Amy seeing Sara and Grissom standing there watching her carry her the kids and a bag, told them that she would be back in a few days, she needed to get away for a little bit. Amy left Sara and Grissom confused and hurt about why Amy wasn't going to stay and talk to them about what had happened. Sara ran after her.

Outside, Amy had just finished putting the twins into their carseats, when Sara came out. Amy started to get into her car, when Sara grabbed the door and asked her what the hell she thought she was doing. Amy looked at her told that she was sorry but there was a few things she needed to do and she was going to go out of town for the last few days she had off work, she'd be back. Sara stopped her and told her that she's been through a horrible ordeal, but running away isn't the answer. This angered Amy, she looked at Sara and snapped. I'm not running away like you did, I'll be back in a few days. With that said Amy slammed her door shut started the car up and drove off, leaving Sara shocked that Amy had said that.

Amy drove until it was noon, realizing that she was hungry and so were the twins. She stopped at a little diner off of the highway. Once at the diner, she ordered food for her, Julian and Samantha, and they all sat there and ate in peace, until Julian started throwing his leftover food at his sister. Amy left some cash to pay for their bill and the three of them got back onto the highway. Amy drove until she reached reached the Grand Canyon in Arizona. Once there she found a hotel and had checked in, it was supper time, the little family, went to get some supper in the hotels restaurant, and went back to their hotel room, and slept until ten am the next morning.

Amy was only planning on staying one day here then going back to Las Vegas she did have to be back to work in tomorrow night. Amy, Julian, and Samantha started their day out by going to visit the Grand Canyon. The three of them stood watching the view for about ten minutes. The twins started to get restless, to them the view was pretty at first but then just plain boring. They went to the nearby park and twins played until two in the afternoon when James told his mom that he was hungry. The family went and got some lunch at a restaurant near the Canyon, once they were done eating Amy took the twins to the gift store at the canyon and let them each pick out a shirt and a toy. Julian and Samantha eached picked a shirt that said I got lost in the Grand Canyon, and Julian got a tiger, and Samantha got a bird. Samantha grabbed ahold of Amy's shirt and said see daddy? Amy looked at her little one and told her soon. Amy and the twins went back to the hotel and checked out at five pm. They got back into the car, once everyone was secure, they started to head back to Las Vegas. Traffic was light for some reason and the family arrived back in Vegas around eight thirty. Amy knowing that everything in Vegas is open twenty four hours a day, stopped at a notary, took the twins inside, signed some paperwork, and asked for an extra copy to hand into her job. Once that was done, Amy took the twins to their fathers, she asked Greg if he wanted to watch them until the morning. Once she received a yes, Amy went home, to an eager and upset Grissom and Sara. Once at home, she sat down with Grissom, Sara and Danny, and explained to them what had happened between her and James that previous day, and she just need to leave for a day or two to think about some things. She assured them that she was ok, and now that she had taken the twins to the Grand Canyon so they could enjoy themselves, she felt even better than she had in a long time. Once Grissom and Sara told her that they understood, Amy told them that she'd be right back she had to drop some paperwork off with Nick.

Fifteen mintues later Amy was sitting in Nick's office explaining everything that had happened the past few days. She assured him that she was alright, and gave Nick the paperwork from the notary. He looked at her and said that he didn't fully understand. She told him it was something that she needed to do and she didn't expect him to answer. Amy told Nick that even though she still had another day off if he needed her, to just call her. Amy arrived back home to find Grissom and Sara watching tv. Amy went and sat down beside and watched tv with them for a few hours. At ten pm, Amy's phone rang, she picked it up expecting to see it was from Brandon, when it said Stokes. Nick was calling her already. She picked up her phone and answered, "Williams".

To Be Continued


	19. Her New Way

Her New Way

Amy hung up phone, and quickly left before Grissom or Sara could say a word. Amy wasn't sure if she'd care or not what Sara had to say, she never changed her last name and she had married Grissom. Amy had been wrestling with herself for awhile about changing her last name back to her maiden name. It had started when everytime someone met her the only thing they related her too was Grissom. After awhile she got sick of it, she had parents, and no one ever related her back to her parents when they met her for the first time. The only thing Amy regretted was not telling Grissom that she was thinking about losing his name. Sara still hadn't been in his life yet, and she was afraid of hurting him. She didn't want to put him through anymore grief then he already was, but now with Sara back, it gave her the opportunity to make the changes that she wanted in her life and her childrens life.

Amy arrived at the crime lab to be greeted by Nick. James had handed himself in for kidnapping and assaulting her. Nick thought she deserved to know. She looked at Nick and told him to let James go, she refused to press charges against her own brother. It had taken getting to know James to make Amy finally decide to go back to her maiden name. She was grateful for that, and she didn't want Julian and Samantha meeting their uncle for the first time in jail. With that said she turned around and left, on her way home she tried calling Brandon, she wasn't ready to face what waited for her back at home, she got his voicemail, he must still be out of town. So Amy did the only thing she could do, and that was go home. She was just hoping that they had decided to go to bed. Amy arrived at home and walked inside, seeing that she no such luck, Grissom and Sara were still watching tv.

Grissom was the first to talk. He told her that he had no problem with him changing her name back, he only wished she had said something to him about it before she just went and did it. Gil told her that he wasn't completely sure why she took his name anyways, he knew how much she had loved her parents. Before Sara had a chance to talk, Amy told Grissom that they had grown close since he started taking care of her, and everything he had been through and was going through, she didn't want to hurt him. Having her in his life seemed to give him some kind of happiness and she didn't want to destroy that, but when Sara came back into his life, he wasn't the guy that she knew, he was happy and more relaxed. It was then Sara's chance turn to talk, she didn't really have much to say she had only know Amy for a few weeks, but had grown to her love her as a daughter. Sara simply told her that if she ever had anything to talk about she was always here, and then both Sara and Gil looked at each other, then looked at Amy. Sara asked Amy how long she was planning on staying before getting her own place. Amy told them she was going to start looking for an apartment tomorrow. Sara asked her to reconsider staying a bit longer. Sara told Amy that Danny had taken her kidnapping harder than any of them, that maybe it would help if she stayed for a little bit, he just got his sister back to lose her again. As much as Amy had grown to love Danny, she looked at Gil and Sara and told them that she would stay until she found an apartment, she needed to make changes her in life, and just because Danny was in her life she couldn't put her life on hold for anyone anymore. They told her that they understood and asked her to at least talk to Danny before she left again.

The next few days for Amy were really busy. She was mixing work, with personal life. When she wasn't at work she spent her time, talking to Danny, packing, looking for an apartment, and spending time with Julian and Samantha when they weren't with their father. She had found one, it was only a few blocks away from Grissom's so she would still be close enough for Danny to come visit her whenever he wanted to. When he was told that piece of news he seemed to calm down some about her moving out. The day after she signed the lease on her apartment, she figured it'd be better to tell Grissom, Sara had gone back to California to tie up loose ends, that James was going to be helping her move all of her and the twins stuff. She didn't want her brother just showing up and surprising Gil. When James arrived, it was quiet except for the conversation between Amy and James, Gil was completely quiet the entire day. Grissom saw another side of Amy that day, happiness, the happiness that you only get from spending time with a sibling. As much as he was still angry with James for what he did to Amy, he was glad to see that Amy was happy when she was around James. Julian and Samantha had seemed to be able to understand right away that the James was their uncle, they kept wanting to play with him when he was trying to move boxes in the uhaul. Amy may have been only moving a few blocks, but she still had a lot of stuff. A few hours later, all of their stuff was moved into their new apartment, and Amy took James and the kids out for dinner that night, to celebrate her long sought after freedom.

I know it's short..I'm in a sort of a rut at the moment...

To Be Continued...


	20. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

It had been two weeks since Amy had moved out of Grissom and Sara's home. She was still readjusting to being the only one who took care of Julian and Samantha on a regular basis. When she worked and Greg had to work, Amy took Julian and Samantha to Grissoms. James had left again, he said that even though his only family was here in Vegas, he had to find his own way. Promising that they would keep in touch he had disappeared from her life. Every night she had off the past two weeks Danny was always asking if he could spend the night. His mom had gotten back from California with all of their clothes, all of Danny's stuff from his bedroom, and Sara had brought only a few things with her. Most of the furniture that had been in the house had belonged to her stepfather. It was summertime and Danny still hadn't met any friends, Amy was more than happy to let him come over when he wanted too, but with Brandon back in town finally she had to tell him no a few times. As much as Amy enjoyed her new freedom, she still missed her home. Anytime she would stop by Grissom's house, he was either busy or not home. She felt like he was mad at her for leaving, Sara kept reassuring her that he wasn't, he was teaching a seminar at the local college and he had been busy preparing for that.

Sara had decided to not go back to work for the Vegas Crime Lab. Too much had changed since she had left. She spent a lot of her time with Catherine. The two had been close friends after such a rocky start. Though Sara had been keeping a secret ever since Amy was kidnapped. She knew James, he had been one of her foster brothers near the end of her time in the system. She doubted that he would remember her, she had spent most of her time buried in books, to notice anyone around her. Sara was also trying to figure out a way to tell Danny and Amy that she had found she was pregnant. She had told Grissom as soon as she had found out. Danny had been kept a secret from Grissom for almost ten years, she didn't want to do that to him again. Gil had been excited to find out they would be having another child together. Sara was brought back to reality by Amy saying that Greg would be coming by after he got off work to pick up the kids.

Amy's new life shocked her in a way she didn't think it would. Things seemed to be ok between Gil and Sara. Sara seemed to have a glow about her when ever she saw the woman. Things between her and Brandon had cooled down a bit. It was ok with her she was the one who said she wanted to slow things down but not this slow. Brandon hardly ever had the time to see her, she figured he was upset with her for not moving in with him. She knew how much Brandon loved Julian and Samantha, but she just wasn't ready to commit that much of herself to one man again. Danny had been hanging out with Catherine's son a lot so she wasn't as worried about him as she had been. When she gotten back to work, Nick had told her that they had solved the serial case while she had been gone. Nick kept making sure she was alright, she had known from the start that he had known that she had been kidnapped. Amy got swept into new cases, homicide here, triple homicide here. Typical Las Vegas. Amy ended up working a double that night, they had collected a lot of evidence, and had narrowed down to a suspect. Amy wasn't the lead CSI on this case so once she had done anazlying her share of the evidence she went home. Greg had the tonight and tomorrow off, so Amy was able to go straight home instead of stopping to pick up Julian and Samantha. She missed her children but she was too tired to think straight, she was amazed she made it home in one piece. Amy arrived home and went straight to bed, she didn't even bother to change. Amy was woken up the next morning by the phone ringing. It was Brandon he asked if he could come over this morning. Amy said that was fine, he told her that he'd see her in twenty minutes.

Amy quickly hopped into the shower and then got dressed right before her doorbell rang. Amy opened the door and invited Brandon in. He walked right in and just sat down on her couch. Amy asked him if he wanted some breakfast, she was in the mood to cook breakfast instead of going out. Brandon told her he was sorry but no, he could only stay for a little bit, he had to go help clean up the club from last nights party. Brandon got up to leave and Amy stopped him, by telling him that she didn't know if she could do this anymore. Amy told Brandon that the last week or so they had hardly seen each other, and she was tired of being the only one who made the effort to spend with the other. She told him she was sorry but she couldn't do this to herself and she especially couldn't do this to the twins, Julian kept asking for him, and it broke heart everytime she had told that they wouldn't be seeing them for awhile. Brandon said he understood and quickly left. As soon as her door shut Amy broke down, after ten mintues of crying she called Sara and asked her if she could come over. Sara said she'd be there as soon as she could. Amy told her that she would leave her door unlocked for Sara to just come right in when she got here.

Ten mintues later Sara arrived at Amy's apartment. She left herself in calling out for Amy, this had been the first time she had been to Amy's apartment. Amy had told her after she gotten back from California where it was. Danny had spent the night at Catherine's the night before, which now she was glad he did, because she could hear pain in Amy's voice when they had spoken on the phone. Sara went walked into the kitchen where she saw Amy cooking at the stove. As soon as she entered the kitchen Amy turned around and showed Sara that she was crying. Sara asked Amy what was wrong and Amy told her that she had broken up with Brandon and didn't want to be alone and then gave a slight smile asking Sara if she wanted some breakfast. The two ate breakfast together, with Amy telling Sara that she had felt for a few days now that things weren't going to work with Brandon, and when he had come over this morning for a few minutes she realized she couldn't be in a relationship with someone who she hardly ever saw, and who never bothered to make the time to see her. Sara ended up taking Amy out shopping until she had to go pick up her twins. It seemed like whenever the two went shopping together they were able to get even closer to each other. Shopping was like a learning experience when you shop with a friend. After lunch, Sara took Amy back to her apartment and told Amy to call her if she ever needed anyone. Amy got into her car and Sara drove away. Amy drove to Greg's apartment to pick up the twins. When she arrived at Greg's he told her that the twins had just fallen asleep, and asked Amy if she wanted to watch a movie or something while the twins slept. Amy not wanting to wake the twins up agreed to this, the two talked for almost two hours before Samantha woke up, who in return woke her brother up. Greg helped Amy get the twins out to the car and strapped in, and told Amy he had enjoyed their talk they hadn't done that since before the twins were born. Amy said goodbye and started to get into her car when Greg stopped her. He had grabbed ahold of her arm, she turned to see what he wanted, when he kissed her lightly on her lips. Amy said started to cry and told him that she couldn't do this right now. Amy got into her car and drove away leaving Greg speechless.

As Amy drove away, it took every ounce of her will power not to turn around and go into Greg's arm. She couldn't believe he had kissed her. The feeling of his lips on hers again set her skin on fire. She knew she still loved him, she just hadn't wanted to get hurt again. She drove home and took the twins inside, the twins played until supper and then played with their toys some more until it was time for bed. Amy had let the twins play until it was time for bed she was to lost in thought about Greg. It obviously wasn't too late for her to go back to him, he had clearly showed her how he still felt. Amy went to bed herself that night, thinking about if she was willing to give her heart another chance with Greg. Amy just laid in bed thinking about Greg until she fell asleep...

To Be Continued...


	21. What He Always Wanted

What He Always Wanted

Amy woke up the next morning to the sound of Julian yelling to be let out of bed. Luckily she had a three bedroom apartment so when one of the twins would wake up it wouldn't disturb the other. Amy got up and took care of Julian getting him ready for the bed. She asked the little tyke if he wanted to go see grandpa today. Julian started jumping up and down saying yes bugpa, wanna see bugpa. Julian was used to looking at Grissom's bugs. So when Julian had started to talk, he called Grissom bugpa. It made all of them smile everytime he would say. Samantha simply called pap pap. They each had their own personalities. By the time Amy had finished getting Julian ready and gave him something to eat for breakfast, Samantha had woken up, so she repeated the cycle with Sami. When she brought Sami out, Julian looked at his sister, and told her they were gonna see bugpa today, Sami started getting excited too. With how busy Grissom had been they never saw him when they were over at his house, they spent all of their time with Sara and Danny when he was home. Sara had easily fallen into the role as grandma, which Amy was happy about, because not only did Julian and Sami have a grandpa they had a grandma now as well. The twins hadn't been able to say Danny's name yet so they just called him D for now. Danny didn't treat them like his niece and nephew he treated them like he was their friend. Amy had the perfect family, with thought of family, Amy's thoughts raced back to last with Greg.

Greg kissing her had been completely unexpected on her end. Her mind had been racing since then. Her mind and heart where telling her to go to Greg. Then the other part of her mind was telling her that no one else would approve of the two of them getting back together because of the way things had ended. She only recently found out from Sara was the reason that Grissom hadn't been to fond as Greg as a person is because he was always flirting with her, even after the two of them had been seeing each other. Sara couldn't blame Greg, no one knew that Gil and her were together, not until after Natalie kidnapped her, then Greg stopped and said he was happy that she was finally happy. Yeah Sara had been happy with Grissom but she wasn't happy. Sara had told Amy her story about her parents, she had let it go years ago, but it didn't stop her from missing her father no matter how abusive he was. Amy called Sara up to make sure they were going to be home today, the kids wanted to see them, and she wanted to know if it was ok if they spent the night. Amy, Julian, and Sami may have moved out but Grissom had gone out and bought cribs for the twins for whenever they did spend the night. Sara said that was fine, and Amy told her that they would be over sometime after lunch. Amy was planning on going to see Greg, to talk to him about last night. After Amy had hung up with Sara, she called Greg, and asked if he was going to be home tonight, neither of them had to work tonight. Amy asked him if it was ok if she came over later, Greg asked her if she was bring the kids, she told him no, she wanted to talk to him, alone.

Then next six hours dragged by very slowly, Amy had even taken the twins to see Catherine, and that didn't even seem to speed up time. Though the spent lunch with Catherine, she had insisted. Catherine told her she hadn't seen Julian and Samantha in so long she wanted them to stay. Warwick had been working, had switched shifts a few years after he and Catherine had gotten married. Catherine knew Amy very well she could see the torment in Amy's eyes. Catherine interrupted her thoughts by asking her what was on her mind. Amy responded with nothing. As soon as she said that she regretted it, because Catherine just gave her the "I can read you like a book" look. Amy then told Catherine what had happened last night between her and Greg. Catherine said she wasn't surprised, after she had found out that Greg had changed his mind about being a father, she knew it was only time before he went after getting Amy back. What Catherine was surprised about was that Greg hadn't even said anything he had just kissed her, that wasn't the Greg she knew, had never been that direct with his feelings. Yeah he had flirted with Sara a lot more than ten years ago, but he had been casual about it, in a way relating it to whatever case they had been working on. Greg had revealed to her after he had been attacked, he thought he had a real chance with Sara, after she had told that she didn't come here to process the scene, she had come for him. Then almost a year later Grissom revealed that he and Sara had been having an affair or a private relationship. Catherine told Amy that she supported anything that she did, but she has to be careful not to get hurt again, Catherine told Amy that if Greg hurt her again, that they all would go after Greg this time. She asked Amy if she had told anyone else what had happened, she said she hadn't, she had talked to Sara but it was only about the twins spending the night. She didn't want to say anything to anyone until she was more sure about what she was going to do. Amy looked up the clock realizing it was three pm, she told Catherine she had to get going, that she would come by more often. Amy gathered up Julian and Sami and then headed for Grissoms.

Grissom had insisted on her keeping her key, incase anything ever happened, so when Amy arrived her and the twins just walked right in. Amy let the twins go tackle Grissom he was sitting on the couch watching tv with Danny. Sara walked up to Amy and gave her a hug asking if she was alright. Amy told her that she was, Sara said that she wanted to talk to Amy about something. Amy asked if it was alright if they talked when she came tomorrow to pick up the kids. Sara disappointed said that was fine, Amy gave her a quick hug apologizing and after saying goodbye to her children she left.

As Amy drove to Greg's she wondered what she was doing. She had told Greg before that she couldn't be with again, and here she was with the same feelings she had for Greg after they had been dating for awhile. She arrived at Greg's apartment complex, after calming her nerves she walked to Greg's apartment and knocked on the door. Greg opened the door and welcomed Amy inside. He told her he was surprised she had wanted to come. Amy just stared at him, Greg realizing he was still wearing his running pants and no shirt, apologized to Amy and said he had just gotten back from a run. Amy caught her breath and told him that they needed to talk about last night. Greg led her to the living room and they both sat down on the couch together. Greg started by saying it was just a gut reaction, he saw Amy standing there leaving, and something had overcome him and he just kissed her, he said he was going to beg her to stay but then she had started to cry. Amy told him that it had shocked her more than anything and as soon as he had kissed her she was overwhelmed with emotions. She told that she had broken up with Brandon earlier that day because she realized her heart wasn't in the relationship. At this said Amy noticed Greg had tensed up, had forgotten that Amy had been seeing Brandon. Amy put her hand on his cheek and told him that she was glad he had kissed her. Greg relaxed and asked Amy if she was going to stay for supper, he was going to cook her favorite. Amy smiled and said yes, I'll stay I haven't had your cooking in a long time. The next two hours was spent, with Amy and Greg talking like they used to while Greg cooked supper. Greg had shown her where he kept the wine now, and Amy asked him if had beer, Greg looked at her smiling remembering the girl he fell in love with and said yes it's in the fridge he told her. Amy went to fridge and pulled out two beers giving one to Greg as he cooked and then opening her own, and taking a drink. By the time supper was done, they had both finished their beers, so Amy went and got two more for them. They sat down with their supper, and talked some more. Amy couldn't help but notice that she couldn't stop smiling and flirting with Greg, she felt the same way she did on their first date. An hour later, after they had both finished supper and the dessert, they went into the living room. Greg sat down first motioning to Amy to take a seat, not realizing what Greg was doing, Amy just say right beside Greg and snuggled up to him as they watched the movie. By eight pm, the movie had finished and Amy had fallen asleep on Greg's chest. He just sat there smiling, he thought to himself I'm finally getting my family back. Greg then realized he was going to have to move Amy he had to go to the bathroom. When he went to move Amy she woke up. Startled he reminded her that it was just him, he was just getting up to go use the bathroom. Greg got up and left the room, Amy thought to herself what is she doing. Amy then got up and started to get ready to go home. As she was just getting to the door Greg came back out and asked her where she was going. She walked to the door, and started to open it as she said I'm going to go home for the night. He had walked up behind and put his hand on the door inbetween Amy and her exit, and asked her to please not go. Amy just looked up and seeing Greg's eyes her heart soared again, and she let her body take over, she started to kiss him, startled he pulled back a little bit but the kissed Amy back with his own passion. They started to kiss each other passionately while going back into the room. Before Amy realized it Greg had led her into his bedroom. As he kissed her he leaned her back onto the bed. They both got lost into their want and lust of each other.

Amy awoke the next morning rolling over, to feel Greg there. Smiling she softly woke him up. Greg woke up and just said a quiet hello as he smiled. Amy reached over and gave Greg a light kiss.on his lips. Amy sat up and Greg asked her if she was hungry, she just nodded her head, he said good I'm going to go make breakfast for you, and Amy just smiled and told him that while he did that she was going to go get a shower. Twenty mintues later Amy walked into the kitchen to the wonderful smell of Greg's blueberry pancakes and his special coffee. She sat down at the counter where the plates had been set, Greg smiling placed two pancakes on each of their plates and poured each of them a cup of coffee. Through the entire breakfast they both just sat there smiling at the other. After breakfast was over, Greg left and got himself ready for the day. When he came out he saw Amy still sitting there looking deep in thought. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her, asking what was on her mind. She turned around in his arms gave him a kiss and said I don't want this to end. Greg looked at her and said it doesn't have to, as long as they were together it never had to end. Amy in return looked at Greg, and said if was asking her to be his again the answer was yet, but under one exception, he give up his apartment and move into hers, his wasn't big enough for their family. She told Greg that Julian and Sami each had their own bedroom now and she wanted to keep it that way. He just smiled and kissed her and left for his room. Puzzled she followed after him asking what he was doing when she reached the bedroom door. He said I am packing clothes, you and I are going to go pick up our children and then go home. I'll worry about all of this stuff later. Amy just stood there and smiled as Greg packed his clothes, when he was done he took Amy's hand and led her out to her car. He didn't have to work today but she did. After they were both in her car, she asked him what they were going to do about not having his car. He said well when it's time for you to go to work, we'll leave as a family and me and the kids will take you to my car and you can use my car to go to work. Greg and Amy just sat there in the car holding hands on the way to Grissoms. Amy thought to herself, I wonder what Gil will say when we tell him we're getting back together...

To Be Continued...


	22. One of Her Worst Fears

One of Her Worst Fears

As Amy and Greg drove to Grissom's to pick up Julian and Samantha, she remembered she had turned her cell phone off last night, and she went to turn her phone on. As it turned it on it announced that she had over a dozen missed calls, as soon as the message popped up, her phone rang. Not recognizing the number she answered.

"Williams" she answered.

Greg shot her a look, and she returned his look with her own I'll tell you later.

"Gris..." Amy started to talk.

"What, what happened?" Amy answered.

Greg worried looked over at Amy to see a look of panic on her face.

"Alright we'll be right there, no I've got Greg with me...Ok see you soon." Amy said before she hung up.

Amy looked at Greg, "Forget Grissom's we have to go to the hospital, something happened to Julian."

Greg turned at the next red light and raced for the hospital, he didn't care if he was breaking the speed limit or not he had to get to his little boy.

Amy and Greg arrived at the hospital fifteen mintues later. Amy raced into the lobby, followed closely by Greg. She looked up the floor number for the child care unit and the couple took the elevator up to where their family waited. A few seconds later the elevator opened and Amy and Greg rushed out to be met by Grissom, Sara, and Danny. Amy wasted no time and asked where her baby was. Greg asked what happened. Sara told them that this morning, Julian started crying saying that his tummy hurt, as I went to check his temperature he started to throw up. Once it seemed like there was nothing left in his stomach, I took his temperature it was hundred and one. Not wasting any time we all got into the car and we brought Julian here. They still aren't sure what caused him to get so sick, but the doctor has just told them twenty mintues ago that Julian was really dehydrated from throwing up and they were hooking an IV up to him, to rehyrdate his body. Amy started crying, and Greg asked which room he was in. Sara told them, and they rushed into their sons room. Amy went right over to the side of her son caressing Julian's arm, telling him that his mommy and daddy were here now and that he was going to be alright. Julian was asleep they had given him infants tylenol to help reduce the fever and he had fallen asleep. The doctor came into the room and asked to talk to Amy and Greg outside, the couple followed the doctor out into the hall, asking how their son was doing. The doctor said he was fine but they wanted to keep him here overnight just to be safe. They were going to be doing a check up on Julian in a few minutes and it would take a few hours. We run a few tests to make sure his body is responding to the medication. It would be best if they took their daughter out of the hospital, it might be tramatizing on her. As much as Amy didn't want to leave her little boy she agreed to this. Grissom, Sara, and Danny came out to meet them in the hallway the nurse had ushered them out, Amy told Grissom what the doctor had said, and Grissom said he would stay here with Julian and update Amy as soon as they were done with the tests. Amy, Greg, Sara, Danny, and Samantha all left the hospital together. Amy started to cry again as soon as they got into the parking lot, and Greg caught her from collapsing. Assuring her that Julian was going to be alright, Greg guided Amy to their car. Sara seeing Amy's distress offered to take care of Samantha for a couple of hours. Greg said thank you and he took Amy for a drive, to help her calm down.

After an hour of driving around Greg noticed that Amy had fallen asleep. He kept driving not wanting to disturb her when all of a sudden she woke up and sat straight up in her seat. Greg gently grabbed her hand saying everything was alright. Amy looked at Greg, smiling and leaned over to kiss him, telling him she was glad that he was here, she didn't know if she'd be able to deal with this alone. Greg smiled and said I feel the exact same way, but Julian is getting better, we just need to follow doctors orders and let Julian rest. Out of no where, Amy told Greg that she wanted them to get married again. Greg shocked at this pulled over and stopped the car. Not able to contain his smile he asked her if she was sure, that she didn't want to wait. She told him that she was positive, last night had been great, and today with Julian made her realize that she doesn't wait on anything anymore. Greg leaned over and passionately kissed her, and then drove to the nearest chapel. This was Las Vegas. A few hours later after the couple had been officially wed again, and had bought new wedding bands. Sara had called saying that Grissom said that Julian was awake now and asking for his parents.

Amy and Greg arrived at the hospital going directly up to their sons room this time, they entered Julian's room to find everyone there already. Amy walked over to Julian who had seen his mother and smiled, grabbed his hand and told him that they were here now. Amy not caring that Grissom and Sara could see the band on her finger motioned for Greg to come to his sons side. Greg sat by his sons side for a few minutes, telling the little tyke how brave he was, and how proud of Julian he was. An hour later, the doctor came in, and told the parents that Julian had recovered very quickly from this and after all of the satisfying results from the tests they were going to release Julian today, but if anything else should happen in the next day or two bring him straight in. After checking Julian out of the hospital, Grissom and Sara followed Amy carrying Julian and Greg carrying Samantha out of the hospital. Grissom was still in shock that Amy and Greg had both shown up at the hospital wearing wedding bands again. Before Grissom or Sara could ask the couple about it, Amy gave Sara and Grissom each a hug thanking them for taking such wonderful care of Julian and Samantha and that if they needed anything they would call. With that said Amy got into the car where Greg was waiting for her. And the family drove away leaving Grissom and Sara speechless, they were not sure what had just happened.

As Amy and Greg drove away, Greg asked Amy why she didn't tell Grissom they had gotten married again. Amy told him that the only thing she was concerned about at the moment was getting her family home. Greg suggested they stop and get something to eat for lunch, they hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. Amy said that was a good idea, she was hungry the events of the day had really taken her strength. The family stopped at a local diner and ate lunch together, well Greg and Amy ate, the twins had already been fed at the hospital. After they stopped eating Amy suggested they go shopping. Greg, Amy and their children spent the next few hours shopping, each of the twins got a bunch of toys and clothes. By the time the family got home it was six pm. Amy said she was going to go take a nap, as much as Nick would understand she couldn't afford to take off work. As Amy slept Greg and the twins played any games they could think of. Around nine pm, Amy had woken up and gotten ready for work, she came out to the living room to find her husband and the twins eating supper. Her husband, she still couldn't believe that her and Greg had gotten married again, yes it was her idea, but now that things had settled down it all hit her. Amy sat down and grabbed a quick bite to eat, with supper done, Greg and Amy got the kids around and they all went out to the car. Greg took Amy to his apartment where she got into his car and left for work.

At work, waiting with the team for assignments Nick finally arrived followed by Sara. Nick handed out the assignments, Amy stayed a little bit afterward telling Wendy that she would meet up with her in a second. Sara was standing beside Nick talking, she walked up to Nick and asked if she could have a moment alone there was something she needed to talk to him about. Nick told her if this was about Julian being sick, he already knew Sara had told him. Amy looked at Sara then to Nick and said it had nothing to do with Julian. Nick apologizing to Sara left the room with Amy, closing the door behind her, she began to talk to Nick in the hall, not realizing that Sara was eavesdropping at the door. Sara had come to the lab to find out what was going on with Sara, after she had talked to Nick, she was going to ask Amy about it. Amy stood in the hall telling Nick that there was going to be another change to her paperwork again, he asked her what she meant by that, and she told him that Greg and her had gotten back together, in fact he was living with her now. Sara caught her breath, so what she had suspected was true, Greg and Amy had resumed their marriage. Nick told her that she knew how her entire family felt about Greg, Amy stopped in and told him that Greg had changed, he wanted his children now. Nick surrendering told Amy that as long as she was happy and Greg didn't hurt her again, he was happy for them. Amy started to laugh, and Nick asked her what was so funny, she looked up at Nick and said you've been protecting me for longer than I can remember, and what is funny is thats the exact same thing Catherine had said when she confided in Catherine. Nicky asked her if Grissom knew about this yet, she told him that he probably had his suspicions, but Catherine had been the only one who knew about anything that had happened between her and Greg. Sara couldn't take this anymore, she had tried to be accepting of the fact that Catherine had been a surrogate mother to Amy, while Sara was gone, but Amy was her daughter, and Amy couldn't even confide in her about her family. Nick interrupted Sara's thoughts when he asked Amy why she hadn't told Sara, they had all talked to Catherine about Sara being Amy's mom, Amy interrupted him and said that Sara may be her mother, but Catherine and her had a history, and she trusted Catherine more than almost anyone, except maybe Grissom, but she said there are somethings that you need to confide in a friend that you do a parent. With that said Amy said goodbye and rushed to meet up with Wendy.

Nick sighed and stood there for a few moments with his hands on his hips. He walked back into the breakroom to find Sara crying. He asked her what was wrong. She looked at him full of anger now, and said I don't know, maybe the fact that my daughter trusts me with her kids but doesn't trust me with her heart. Nick realized that Sara had overheard what was said. He sat down beside Sara listen you have to understand something, you've been in Amy's life for the past two months, Catherine has been in her life for the past ten or so years. You can't be angry at her for trusting the woman who consoled her after her mother died. You don't know what Amy went through after she moved to Vegas to live with Grissom, she was a lost child, always breaking down and crying. Then Catherine took her out with her and Lindsay one night and after that Amy seemed to be happier. Catherine helped Amy heal. We knew after you came back into Grissom's life that you would probably be jealous of Amy's relationship with Catherine, but do yourself and Amy a favor, don't say anything to anyone about this, not until Amy tells you. Remember Amy felt like she almost lost her son today, she was probably more concerned with getting her family home where she could be with them, instead of telling you everything that had happened between her and Greg. Nick continued to tell Sara, that when she came into Amy's life, a new light had been lit in Amy. You just have to give Amy more time to get to know you, remember two months ago as far as Amy was concerned her mother died years ago, and then you came into the picture, now she has to deal with the fact that she finally has another mother after all these years. Then in the middle of all that Amy's brother reveals himself to her. After James had come into Amy's life she had been making alot of changes her in her life. That are for the good of her and her children. Amy loves Greg, now Julian and Samantha finally have both of their parents. He reminded her that she needs to be patient and wait for Amy to come to her.

When Amy got back to work and finished analyzing evidence Nick called her into his office. As soon as she came in the room he told her that when she was ready she needed to talk to Sara. She asked him what he meant, he told her that Sara had overheard them talking in the hallway and she's really hurt Amy. She's still dealing with the fact that you trust Catherine more than you do her. In fact if you ask me she's more jealous than anything, but don't go rushing to her, let Sara sleep on it for the night and then go talk to her and Grissom. Nick told her that since Grissom had been given guardianship of her, the team had taught her everything about life, trust, and honesty that they thought they knew. Amy was one of the best people they had ever known, in fact she had lit a fire in Greg that they had all thought had gone out years ago. With that said Amy stood up, yeah you mean the fire he had for Sara right. I know that he used to always flirt with her. I've forgiven him for it because he was a lot younger then. After Amy calmed down she apologized to Nick and told him that she had to get home.

Amy left the lab in a hurry, she was trying to trust Sara with everything, she had even gone to Sara when she broke up with Brandon. And here she was eavesdropping on conversations between her and someone else. So what if she trusted Catherine more, while Sara was out ignoring the fact that she was married to Grissom and had his son, she had lived the past nine or so years under the guidance of Catherine. Catherine helped her deal with the death of her own mother, taken her shopping for school dances. If it hadn't been so late or so early in the morning she'd go confront Sara right now about all of this, instead she decided to go straight home and calm down before she even thought about talking to Sara about anything. Amy went home and crawled into bed curling up next to Greg and fell asleep...

To Be Continued...


	23. Hurricane Sara

Hurricane Sara

The next morning Amy was woken up by Greg nudging her, she looked up at him and he told her that she had a phone call. She asked him who it was that was calling this early, and he told her that it was Sara. Great she thought to herself as she took the phone.

"Hi, Sara" answered Amy.

"Right now? I just woke up..." Pleaded Amy.

Well if you're already outside then I guess it's fine." said Amy.

Two seconds later there was a knock at the door. Greg answered it as Amy was peeling herself out of bed. Sara stormed right past him giving him the silent treatment.

"Where is she!" Amy heard Sara say from the bedroom.

Amy exited her bedroom and went out into the living room to where Sara was.

"What is this all about Sara, you come over unannounced, yeah you may have called but you were already outside." Amy said frustrated.

"You want to explain to me why you two got remarried and only told Nick and Catherine? Don't you think Gil and I have a right to know!" Sara practically shouted.

"Ok, Sara you need to calm down, I told Nick because it effects our jobs, and the only thing I told Catherine was the day before Julian got sick. I had talked to Catherine, because she could tell there was something on my mind. All I told her was that Greg had kissed me the night before that was it." Amy pointed out.

Sara started, "I agree to watch your daughter for you, while you go out and get married. That's real mature Amy. Dump your daughter with her grandmother so you and her father can run off and get hitched."

"Sara you need to calm down or keep your voice down before you wake the kids up." Greg stated. "The two of us getting remarried was a spur of the moment thing, I had taken Amy out to calm down a bit, she was really upset about Julian, and out of no where she says that Julian getting sick opened her eyes, and that she wanted us to get remarried again. I love my wife, I wanted her back, I was more than overjoyed that Amy was taking the leap."

"You still should have told us." Sara pointed out. "We were all upset about Julian being sick, when you guys came back we knew something had happened because all of a sudden you two are wearing rings again and as far I knew Amy had just broken up with Brandon, so I knew she hadn't gone back to him."

Amy getting angry again, "You know Sara, I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my life, I'm a grown adult who has a family of her own, and second your not my real mother. If my mom was still alive" Amy started to cry, "I wouldn't be here right now, I would have never met Greg, and I wouldn't have my children."

Amy regretted what she said the moment she said it.

"Yeah thats what this all goes back to, I come into your life, remember Amy you found me and convinced me to come back. I started to love you as my own daughter, knowing full well that part of your heart was split between your love for Jillian and your love for Catherine." Sara getting angry again herself.

"Yeah I love Catherine, she's always been there for me. But when you agreed to come back, my relationship with her changed, she knows that your my mother not her. She can tell when something is on my mind, that happens when you've known each other for a long period of time. It's no reason to get jealous Sara." Amy said.

"Yeah your right I'm jealous, Catherine has children of her own and she's stealing my daughter away from me." Sara said.

"She isn't stealing me away from anyone, now if you don't lower your voice before you wake Julian and Samantha up you can leave. I love Catherine like a big sister almost, I love you as my mother. Doesn't change the love I have for my own mother. I have enough room in my life and my heart for all three of you. You just have to learn to accept that, and not expect for you to have me all to yourself." Amy said.

Sara finally calming down. Amy continued.

"Yes, I should have said something when we came back to the hospital about us getting remarried, but I was so worried about my son that was the farthest thing from my mind. Your a mother too you should understand that point of view on the subject. Sara, seriously what is going on with you, you seemed fine about Catherine and everything a few weeks ago, and all of a sudden its like everybody watch out here comes Hurricane Sara." Amy laughed.

"I'm sorry, things have been really hectic for me the past couple of weeks, I'm finally getting used to Vegas again, getting used to being around Gil again, having to go through a pregnancy when the one person you want to talk to about it more than anyone, avoids you." Sara eyed Amy.

"Wait, what? You're pregnant? That's wonderful Sara." Amy smiled.

"Thanks, Gil is excited too, we haven't yet told Danny, he spends so much time at Catherine's it's like he's never home, and when he is home he's inside his room reading." Sara said.

By this time Greg had slipped out of the room, he heard one of the twins talking. A few minutes later he returned followed by both Julian and Samantha. Julian seeing Sara standing, made a beeline straight for her. Sara smiled and swooped the youngster into her arms. Greg looking at Sara, told her he was going to make breakfast she more than welcome to stay. Sara with a surprised look on her face said yes, and that she didn't know he could cook. Greg looked at her and smiled and said there is alot of things you don't know about me. "Ask Amy, I make the best meals, the best coffee, the best...Nevermind." Greg said.

"Um, yeah...that was wrong." Sara said, looking at Amy who had gone a deep red. She just smiled at Amy, she was thrilled to see Amy so happy. Greg took this moment to ask Amy why she had answered her phone yesterday with a different last name. Amy looked at Sara with a help me look on her face. And together, Amy and Sara told Greg about James. When Greg got angry, Amy calmed him down by telling him that she had forgiven James, and he had moved out of state a little while ago. He had opened her eyes to what was important, and he had made her feel more intune with her parents again. So to relieve her aching heart she retook her maiden name. Amy told him that she wasn't sure if or when they would ever see her brother again. But if there was one thing she's learned is that there is no point on dwelling on the past, looking at Sara, who just made a face in return. Then both women bursted out laughing which made Julian and Samantha start laughing even though they had no idea what was so funny. After breakfast was over, Sara told the couple that she had to go, she had been gone longer than expected. She gave Amy a hug, and before she left, she looked at Greg, and said, "Welcome to the family, again." With that she left the apartment and headed home.

To Be Continued...


	24. Family Affair

Family Affair

It had been a week since Sara had confronted her about her marriage to Greg. She had tried to talk to Gil about it but he wasn't happy with her, and had been giving her the silent treatment ever since. Everytime they would bring the twins to Grissoms, he would either walk out of the room or ignore her, it was starting to get to her. If Amy and Greg hadn't had to work tonight she would have confronted the man about this. Grissom had always respected the fact that she was a grown woman now, and she always made the right choice when it came to her life. Sara had seen the gap in Amy and Grissoms relationship after Amy had told Grissom that her and Greg had gotten married again, and was trying to talk to the two of them about it. Grissom was frustrated with Amy for getting back together with Greg after how he had hurt her, and Amy was frustrated with Grissom because she loved Greg. Ever since the silent treatment had started between Amy and Grissom and telling Amy that she was pregnant had made the two woman grow closer. Sara had tried to talk to her husband about this whole thing and to give Greg another chance. She tried telling him that he should see Greg with Julian and Samantha, he loved those two almost more than anything in the world, his love for Amy was a bit bigger. Amy and Greg were happy together, and the twins having both of their parents raising them together was the best thing in the world for them. When Sara had said this to Grissom he had calmed down and tried to call Amy, but she couldn't talk at the moment she was in the middle of a case. They would talk when her and Greg picked up the twins after work in the morning.

When morning finally came, Amy and Greg stopped at Grissoms, to pick up the twins and so they could talk to him. It was a short conversation, because Grissom said he was sorry, his dislike of Greg throughout the years had clouded his judgement when it came to him and Amy. He then took Greg aside, and told him that as long as he didn't hurt Amy again, he was fine with the two of them being together. Now that they had finally had Grissoms' approval, they were finally able to plan the party they had wanted to throw. They invited everyone, Catherine, Warrick, Lindsay, James, Nick, Hodges, Wendy, Grissom, Sara, Danny. The party was a success everyone was excited that Amy and Greg had gotten back together, and the group stayed for hours talking about good times.

The party was going really well until Brandon showed up. Brandon had been the only person who hadn't know that Amy had gone back to Greg after they had broken up. He had been hired by Wendy to be the DJ for this party, it was her present for Amy and Greg. Amy and Greg hadn't even answered teh door, Wendy did, not knowing who Brandon was when it came to Amy told him to come right in and set up everywhere. When Wendy had told Brandon where the party was at, Brandon decided that he was going to get Amy back, he had been miserable since they had broken up. After Brandon had set up his equipement he had stopped Amy talking to Sara, and he walked right up to Amy grabbed her into his arms and gave her the most passionate kiss he could and said that he was sorry and wanted her back, that was when the fight started. As soon as Brandon had grabbed Amy, Greg had come running over, and grabbing ahold of Brandon punched him as he was saying to get his hands off of his wife. Brandon laid on the floor a bit dazed the punch had come unexpectedly. He was dragged to his feet by Nick and Greg, Amy just looked at him and told Brandon that she had gone back to her exhusband and it was defintely too late for that. Greg let go of Brandon and kissed his wife asking if she was ok. She said she was and told him that what he just did for her turned her on. After that, everyone took that as their hint that it was time to leave. Nick had dragged Brandon over to his stereo equipment and told him to get all of this packed away and to get out. After Brandon left everyone had left except Wendy, who kept apologizing for hiring Brandon. Amy told her that it was fine, she hadn't known they had dated. Luckily the twins had already been in bed before Brandon had arrived, and the couple went to bed and probably had the most wonderful night together since they had gotten married the second time.

Amy woke up the next morning in heaven, remembering the night before after the party had ended and the fact that it was almost ten in the morning and the twins were still asleep. Greg had already woken up and had gotten into the shower. Amy got dressed and went to check on the twins. Seeing that they were infact not asleep they were each playing in their cribs, had gone out to the kitchen to cook breakfast for her family. Greg came into kitchen twenty minutes later with the twins in tow. Greg had gotten both Julian and Samantha ready for the day and had sat them down in their highchairs to wait for their breakfast to be done. Greg helped Amy by setting the table and getting the twins their drinks for the morning. By lunch time Sara had called to ask how they were all doing, and if they wanted to come over for lunch. They accepted the offer and started to head from Sara's home. When the family arrived, they found that Grissom was not home, he had left for a seminar earlier that morning and wouldn't be home for a few days. After a very good lunch, the family sat for a few hours talking about Sara's pregnancy and how her and Grissom were doing, and then watching Danny and the twins play. By five pm, Amy and Greg were talking about going to the fair that had come to town, and decided to ask Sara and Danny if they wanted to go with. Sara and Danny said they would love to, and Danny asked Amy if she'd be able to go on any thrill rides with him this time since Sara wouldn't be able too. Amy just laughed and said yes but not until the end of the night.

When the family arrived at the fair, they ran into Catherine, Warrick and their son. Then like a half an hour later they ran into Nick and his girlfriend, who they were all surprised to see it was Wendy. After two hours of the group playing games, Nick had won Wendy this big huge teddy bear. James had won himself a variety of posters of his favorite bands. Danny didn't want to play games for himself, had won Julian and Samantha each a stuffed toy. Between Amy, Greg, Sara, and Danny, the twins had more prizes then the needed. By eight pm, Amy finally let Danny drag her to the adult rides. She had convinced the young man to go on the ferris wheel with her and his mother first. After what he considered a boring ride, Greg took him on this ride that spun the riders upside down, while Sara and Amy took the twins on the swings. After an hour of all of them taking turns doing the riding, Amy finally fulfilled her promise to go the big roller coaster with Danny. Only she talked Greg into going on it with them. Amy actually enjoyed herself on the roller coaster, though by the end of the ride she was starting to fill a little bit dizzy. When Amy had first gotten off of the roller coaster she had felt fine, her and the guys walked over to Sara. The others had left earlier saying that had to get home. She had started to talk to Sara about the ride when she started to feel dizzy before. Sara seeing how disoriented Amy was started to lead her over to the nearest bench to sit down. Amy passed out before she reached the bench, Greg had caught her before she met the ground.

Awhile later, Amy woke up hazy. Not realizing where she was first started to sit up, when a hand reached out and told her to relax. It was a doctor, he told her that she had passed out and her family had brought her to the emergency room. Amy asked the doctor if she could see her family, he said yes but only two at a time. Greg had convinced the doctor to let him take both of the twins with him to see Amy. Greg came in and sat the twins down, asking Amy how she felt. She said she felt a little dizzy but other than that she felt fine. She asked him what happened, and Greg asked her what she remembered. Amy told him that she just gotten off of the roller coaster and had been talking to Sara, then Sara started to lead her to a bench to sit down, and then she woke up here. Greg told her that was pretty much it, when she passed out it scared the hell out of all of them. The doctors still weren't sure what had happened to make Amy pass out. For some reasons the doctors wanted to wait until Amy had woken up before they started running any tests. Greg told her he was going to go out into the waiting room Sara and Danny wanted to see her too. Greg left with the twins and a few minutes later Sara and Danny came into the room. Danny ran right to Amy hugging her and crying out that he had been so scared and that he loved her so much. Sara pried Danny off of Amy, and then gave Amy her own hug, telling the young women that she had scared them all. Danny still crying started to apologize for making her go on that ride with her, Amy told him that it was ok.

Five minutes later a doctor came in and said they were ready to start their tests. Sara and Danny said goodbye to Amy and went and joined Greg and the twins in the waiting room. Sara and Greg started to talk about Amy when Nick came into the waiting room, asking what had happened. After Amy had been taken to the emergency room the hospital had called him, since he was Amy's supervisor. Greg told him that Amy had gone on a roller coaster with Danny and a few mintues after they had gotten off of the ride Amy had passed out. The doctors were testing Amy now. The next two hours were spent in almost complete silence, they were in shock at what was happening. An hour before the doctor had come out, Nick had left telling them to call him once they knew anything. A doctor came into the living room, and asking to speak to Greg in private for a moment, Greg told the doctor that anything he had to tell him he could say in front of Sara and Danny they were family too. The doctor agreed to this, and Greg asked him if everything was alright, why Amy had passed out. The doctor told Greg that Amy was fine, it must have been some interaction between the thrill of the ride and the inertia on her body. Other than that Amy had passed all of the tests, but there was one result that they wanted to talk to Greg about. Greg getting upset asked the doctor if the result would effect Amy's health. The doctor chuckled to himself, Amy's health was perfectly fine, it was the fact that his wife was pregnant was what the test had been about. At this news Greg sat down, and looked at the doctor and asked him if he had just said that Amy was pregnant?

To Be Continued...


	25. The Unexpected

The Unexpected

Greg couldn't believe it, Amy was pregnant. He was happy, about as happy as he was when Amy and him got married the second time. Sara interrupted Greg's thoughts to ask him if he was ok, he looked a little pale. He told her that he was fine, and he asked the doctor if he could go see Amy. The doctor said that he didn't have a problem with that except Amy was asleep. Greg sat there for a few minutes with Sara and Danny before getting up and going to check on his sleeping wife. The twins were sound asleep, Sara told Greg they were going to take the twins home and to call if he needed anything. Greg went into Amy's room, and pulled a chair up next to Amy's bed resting his head by her hands. Before he knew it he fallen asleep as well. A few hours later Greg woke up to a hand on his head. He looked up and saw Amy smiling at him. She asked him if she was ok, and he told her that she was ok she'd be going home in a few hours. Amy asked Greg if the doctors has found out what had made her pass out, Greg just looked at her smiled and leaned up to kiss her whispering, you're pregnant. Amy looked taken back, asking him if had just said that she was pregnant. He said yes, you are. Amy just smiled at herself and Greg kissed her again. Amy not realizing what time it is asked where Julian and Samantha were at. Greg told her that Sara took them home with her, they had fallen asleep in the waiting room. Greg didn't want to leave Amy's side, but he was tired, and told her to get some rest he'd be back in a few hours. Greg left Amy and went home and went to sleep telling himself that he would call Nick after Amy had come home.

Eight hours later, Greg returned to the hospital. To his surprise the whole crew was already there. Sara, Danny, Catherine, Warwick, Nick, Wendy, the kids and even Grissom was there. Sara had called him and told him that Amy was in the hospital so Grissom came home early from his seminar. His family was more important to him now then seminars. Nick walked up to him putting his arm around Greg's neck, saying thanks for calling me buddy. Greg was going to take the twins in with him to see their mother when Sara told him that they had already seen Amy, she was asking for him, she is more than anxious to get out of this place. Greg walked into Amy's room, kissing her, she asked him when she would be able to go home, he told her that as soon as he finished the withdrawal papers we can go home. Amy looked at him and told him to go do that she wanted to go home. As soon as Greg left the room Amy's composure dropped, she was pregnant but the questioned that lingered in her mind was, is it Greg's baby? She had no idea how far along she was, it would be the first question she would ask when she went to her first doctors appointment for the baby. Her and Greg had only been back together for a week and a half, you can tell your pregnant after like a week, she had heard of it. Greg came back into the room again, saying that she was all set to go home. Greg led Sara out into the hallway where everyone was waiting for her. They all asked Amy if she wanted to go to lunch with them to celebrate. Amy thanked them but she just wanted to get home and spend time with just her family. The thought that baby inside her wasn't her husbands ate away at Amy. If it was Brandon's would be still feel the same way about the baby? Only time would tell, she just prayed he wouldn't leave her again if it wasn't his child.

Amy wasn't sure if she would be able to talk to Greg about the issue and still keep her composure. The only thing is she didn't feel like she was pregnant. It was possible she was, she had found out she was pregnant with the twins a week after they had been conceived. The entire ride home, Amy just sat in silence lost in her own thoughts, not sure what to say to the man sitting beside her. Maybe after she's had a chance to think about this a little more she would talk to Sara about this, even though she was sure that the woman would tell her to just be honest with Greg. It might be better to let Greg know that the baby might not be his that way in case it wasn't he'd be prepared, No, I can't think like that, it is Greg's baby Amy told herself. Greg knowing that there was something bothering his wife, wasn't sure if he should let the woman be with her own thoughts or ask her what was on her mind. After the shock from the doctor telling him that Amy was pregnant, Greg had been wondering if the baby was his, he and Amy hadn't been back together for more than two weeks, he knew it was a possibility that the baby was his, but he knew that it could be Amy's ex-boyfriends child. He had decided himself that if the baby was Brandon's, he would still stand by his wifes side, and support any decision that she would make and if Brandon wanted to be a father to his child he wouldn't stand in the way of that, but he would not let Brandon take Amy as well.

Greg decided that he would let Amy come to him about the topic in her own time, and continued to let her think as he drove his family home. Amy was doing everything she could do not to break down, she wasn't sure what she would do if it was discovered that Greg wasn't the father of her third child. A few minutes later the family arrived home, Amy asked Greg if he needed any help with the twins she just wanted to go inside and lay down in bed for awhile. Greg told her that he was fine, Amy went ahead and went inside, Greg got the twins out of their carseats and held onto their hands as he let his children lead him into their home. As soon as Samantha got inside she took off looking for her mommy. Samantha hadn't seen much of her mother since Amy had been in the hospital. Samantha toddled her way to her parents bedroom seeing her mother laying down in bed. Samantha walked over to her mothers side of the bed, touching her mommys arm. Amy opened her eyes seeing Samantha leaned up enough to lift Samantha into the bed with her. Once Samantha was in the Amy laid back rolling onto her side to face her daughter who was in the middle of the bed. Once Samantha saw that she had her mothers attention, Samantha just laid down against Amy's chest snuggling with her mother. Amy started to cry softly to her, asking what she did to deserve such a loving daughter. Pretty soon mother and daughter fell asleep together.

After Greg had put Julian down for a nap he walked to his bedroom peeking in the door seeing that Amy and Samantha had fallen asleep, he silently led himself out of the room, leaving the two in peace. Greg went out into the living room, and laid down on the couch watching tv, after ten minutes Greg had falled asleep himself.


	26. Their Dreams

Their Dreams

After Amy fell asleep she started dreaming about the impact this child would have on their lives.

_Amy woke up, noticing that Samantha still slept soundly by herside, she made sure that Samantha wouldn't fall of the bed, and left her bedroom. Amy walked into Julian's room checking on the youngster seeing that he was awake and he was asking for daddy. Amy picked up Julian and put him down and Amy followed Julian out of his bedroom into the living room._

_Amy followed Julian into the living room, looking around calling out for Greg. She heard someone snoozing away on the couch. Amy looked at Julian and told him that daddy was asleep on the couch. Julian walked over to the couch then walked back to Amy saying that isn't daddy. Amy looked at him and asked what he meant it was daddy he brought them home remember. Julian just looked at her said that he wanted to see daddy and wandered off to go look for his daddy. Amy puzzled walked through the living room to the couch to see why her son didn't recognize his sleeping father. She got to the other side and nudged the sleeping man that it was time to wake over. Amy let out a scream as the man rolled over, it was Brandon. Brandon seeing that he startled Amy stood up quickly and moved towards Amy. Amy shocked out asked Brandon what he was doing here. Brandon looked at Amy and said I live here, why wouldn't I be here._

_Amy looked at him, no you don't, I'm married to Greg the twins father, where is he? Brandon puzzled looked at Amy, saying telling her that she wasn't married to Greg anymore, Brandon and Amy were married. Amy just looked at him, and said I did not leave Greg for you, I would never do that. Brandon looked at her, you didn't leave Greg, he left you after you guys found out that you weren't pregnant with his child, it was mine. He got angry and left and you guys got divorced. Then after the divorce was finalized you came to me and told me that you were pregnant with my child, and we decided to do right by the baby and got married. Amy sat down and started to cry. Asking herself what went wrong. Brandon went to sit down beside his wife and reached to put his arm on her shoulders, when she jerked away and sat up. She ran to her bedroom, Amy picked up the sleeping youngster and went out into the living room telling Julian that they were leaving. Brandon asked her where she was going, she looked at him and said this is wrong I'm going to go find my husband. Brandon just looked at Amy saying that going to Greg was useless, he didn't want anything to do with her anymore, he even gave up his parental rights to the kids. Amy and the twins got to the door, she looked at Brandon and said your wrong, Greg loves me and these kids he would never do what you accused him of doing. She slammed the door shut behind her._

Amy woke up with a start. Scared Amy sat straight up looking over to where Samantha had fallen asleep seeing that the youngster was no longer there. Amy got out of bed and ran out of her bedroom out to the living room. Amy not seeing anyone in plain view panicked ran to the couch, to find that Samantha had crawled up onto the couch and had falled asleep with Greg. Relieved that Greg was still here, Amy went to wake up her sleeping husband, deciding that she needed to talk to him about this after the dream she had just had...

Greg had dozed off on the couch while watching tv.

_Greg woke up, seeing that he was still on the couch, sat up, telling himself that he was going to tell his wife that no matter what he wouldn't leave her. After checking on Julian he entered his bedroom, to see Amy and Samantha still sleeping. Greg crawled onto the bed as softly as he could trying not to wake up his daugher, sitting up against the headboard beside Samantha, reached over and gently started rubbing Amy's arm trying to wake his sleeping wife. Amy woke up to see Greg sitting there looking at her. Greg looked at her and told her that they needed to discuss this, he knew that it was had been on her mind, it had been what he had been thinking about shortly after the doctors told him the news. This got Amy's attention and she slowly sat up trying herself to not wake up Samantha. Amy told her husband, that she knew that they needed to talk. Greg opened his mouth to start talking when Amy cut him off by starting to cry. She looked at Greg, and told him that she was afraid that the baby wasn't his. But she was more scared that if it had been determined that it wasn't Greg's child that he would leave her. Greg put his hand underneath Amy's chin forcing her to look at him, Greg told his wife, that he would never do that, he loved her. If it was Brandon's child then they would deal with it as it came to pass. Amy started crying even harder now and Greg asked her why she was still crying. She looked at him, and told that she didn't know what she had done to deserve him. Greg just leaned over his sleeping daughter and lightly kissed Amy. Amy slowly lifted her body up and over Samantha leaning against Greg's chest. Telling him that she loved him so much. Amy soon fell asleep leaning against Greg, pretty soon Greg had fallen asleep himself._

Greg was woken out of his heaven by being shaken by Amy. He opened his eyes, seeing the panic look on his wifes face asked her what was wrong was she ok? Amy just leaned down and kissed him as passionately as she could, putting her entire soul into it. When their lives separated, Greg smiled saying I thought my dream was heaven but this is much better. Amy just looked at him and whispered promise me you'll never leave me. Greg startled looked up at Amy and asked her why she thought that he would ever leave her again, he loved her more than anything, and nothing could ever change. Amy started to sob, saying that they needed to talk about the baby. Greg caught her off guard by saying I know what your going to say. Amy just looked him asking that he does. Greg realizing that Samantha was on his chest lightly grabbed ahold of her sitting up, placing Samantha at the end of the couch. Greg looked at Amy and motioned for her to sit beside him. You're afraid that your going to find out that the baby isn't mine. Seeing the look of the weight lifted off of her shoulders, Greg continued. He told her that he didn't care if it wasn't his child, he would still the love the baby the same when it came, and he wouldn't leave her because it wasn't his child. He was more concerned that Brandon would try to take Amy from him if it was his child. Amy looked there and said I would never leave you for him. I've got everything I've ever wanted right here.

To Be Continued...

Amazing what your dreams make you face...Review Please...


	27. Alone and the Appointment

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I just started a new job working closing shift, so I havent' had a lot of time to write, but I got a day off today, and figured I'd update with a new chapter. Hope you all like it!

Alone and the Appointment

Amy just laid in Greg's arms until the sound of Samantha waking up stirred them both out of their bliss. Greg told Amy to continue relaxing he would take care of Samantha. Greg got up and scooped up Samantha in his arms and left the room. Amy's phone rang, Amy reached over to grab her cell phone seeing that it was Sara calling, she answered without hesitation. Ten minutes later Amy hung up the phone and walked out into the living room where her children were eating their afternoon snacks. Greg looked up as she walked into the room and asked her if everything was ok. She looked at her husband and told him it was, Sara was just telling her about her latest doctors appointment, Sara was still a little angry with Catherine about the whole situation, so Amy had been the one Sara had been turning too, to talk to someone. The baby is doing fine, too early to tell if it's a boy or girl, but Sara said she's hoping for a girl, she's always wanted a daughter, even though I'm here she said it's still a different scenairo, she's spent the last nine and a half years raising Danny, never getting to take care of a little girl.

Amy realizing she can't put this off any longer, reached for her address book. Amy found the number she was looking for, the doctor she had when she was pregnant with the twins. Amy was on the phone for about five minutes, making an appointment for the next day. Amy had wanted to go in today but they had no spots empty before they closed so she had to settle for tomorrow at ten am. It was both her and Greg's day off, Amy asked Greg if he would be alright if she went out for a few hours, she needed to do some things. Greg told her it was fine, if they needed anything they would call, in fact he was going to take the twins to the park since it was a somewhat cool day today. Amy started to leave their home when she yelled out behind don't forget the sunscreen, Samantha burns easily and with that Amy left. Amy drove out to the desert to this little spot she used to go to after a case just to relax and think. She just needed a little time by herself, ever since she had found she was pregnant she hadn't left Greg's side. Amy sat there in the shade lost in her own thoughts for an hour, when she heard a car pulling up behind her and someone getting out of the car. Amy worried tried not to turn around when she heard her name being called out. Amy turned her head to see Grissom walking towards her. Relieved, Amy asked Gil how he knew where she was. He just smiled as he sat down beside her telling her that a few years ago, Nick had called him to give him a heads up that a case where an entire family was murdered you had taken pretty hard, I was near the lab when he had called and I saw you come out of the lab and get into your car and drive off, I followed you and you came out here. At the time I realized you needed some time to yourself to think, I left you here. An Sara had called your apartment to ask you to go to lunch with her, when Greg told her you had left, he said you had some things on your mind, and I knew exactly where to find you. So, sweetie, whats on your mind he asked her. Amy just looked at him and shook her head saying that she was fine, when Gil interrupted her reminding her that he knew her pretty well, and knew when something was bothering her. Smiling for a split second, looked at Gil, and told him that she was worried that this baby wasn't Greg's and even though Greg said nothing would change if it wasn't his, she didn't know what she would do if it wasn't. How can she have another man's baby when she's married? Grissom let her process what she had said into his mind before he spoke, he looked at her and told her that sometimes things happen in life that we can't control, but as long as we let those who love us around us, we'll be able to get through it better. The tests hospitals run are very sophiscated, it could be that when you were at the hospital, you were only a few days along. He told her to think about it, it's been almost a month since she had slept with Brandon, it if was his baby don't you think you would have known before now that you were pregnant? Amy understanding what he was telling her just smiled at him and told he was right. Amy leaned over and hugged Gil, saying "I love you dad." Gil told her that wasn't a name he thought he would ever hear from her again. She just smiled at him, and told him that she had talked to her brother a few days ago and he now realized that even though she still loved their parents there was enough room in heart for Gil and Sara too. Just because you adopted me doesn't change the fact that I have a mother and father. Gil just looked at Amy and hugged her back. Amy breaking the embrace stood up saying she better get going she wanted to go talk to Nick.

A half an hour later Amy arrived at the lab, finding Nick in his office, she handed in her resignation. Nick looked at her and asked her why, he knew she was pregnant but she had still worked here when she was pregnant with the twins. Amy started to laugh, she told him to look closely at the resignation, she was resigning from her position as a CSI, and was going to be taking a desk job until the baby was born. Nick just chuckled at himself, and said that he should have known that a pregnany wouldn't make Amy quit a job she loved. Amy then spoke to her temporary supervisor and would be starting her job tomorrow at the same shift as Greg's. She couldn't change her sleeping habits now, knowing that she would eventually go back to being a CSI. Both her and Greg would be working from nine pm until eight am. It was a long shift, but it was something they were both used too after years on the job. After she was done talking to her supervisor she went to see if Catherine was in her office, she knew that her mentor was worried about her, she was slowly checking in with everyone to let them know that she was alright. Catherine was really relieved when she walked through her office door. She stood up taking Amy into her arms in a long embrace. Amy told Cath that she couldn't stay very long, she was just letting her know that she was alright. Catherine asked her how she felt about being pregnant again, Amy told her that she was scared. Catherine knew automatically exactly what Amy was talking about, and told Amy that if she needed anything just to give her a call. Amy thanked her and told her that she had to get going. Amy left the lab and went to the park to see if her husband was still there, she found them by a small wading pull. Julian and Samanth were enjoying being allowed to splash around in the water, it wasn't something they let the twins do during their baths. Julian was the first to see his mother, he just gave his big Sanders smile point at her saying hi mommy. Which caught Greg's attention as he turned around Amy kissed him passionately. When they broke apart a few seconds later Greg just smiled and went back to watching his children play. Amy sat down beside Greg and gave Samantha a hug who had waddled over to her in the water. Amy and Greg just sat there, with Amy leaning her head on Greg's shoulder watching the twins play in the water for another hour.

Back at their home, the family ate supper and the twins who were exhausted after their day at the park went to bed without any complaints. Greg and Amy relaxed on the couch in each others arms watching a movie that was on tv. After the movie was over the couple went to bed, Amy was woken up by the alarm at nine am. Shutting the alarm off she quietly got out of bed and got a quick shower before leaving the apartment for her appointment. The first doctors appointment was something she wanted to do on her own. Amy just sat in silence trying not to think about anything while she drove to her appointment. Around nine forty-five, Amy checked in with the receptionist, who gave Amy the paperwork she needed to fill out. By ten am Amy had finished the paperwork and just sat anxiously waiting for her name to be called out, as the time ticked on she felt like she was going to throw up from the anxiety. What seemed liked an eternity, a nurse poked her head into the waiting room and called out Amy Williams, Amy got up and followed the nurse back to the room, who gave Amy the gown she needed to change into for her appointment. Amy changed, and after a few mintues her doctor came into the room. The two exchanged small talk, while the appointment on. The doctor had asked her how she had been doing lately, and how Julian and Samantha were. Amy told the doctor that the twins were great, they were both walking and starting to talk, they could say mommy, daddy, bugpa, grammy (after the look from the doctor Amy told him about Sara), and they could each say their own names and each others names, though what came out was Jul and Sami. After that the doctor she was finished, he told her that the baby was doing fine, told her exactly how far along she was, and told her to make her next appointment with the receptionist on her way out. Amy thanked the doctor, took care of her next appointment and left heading for home. By eleven thirty Amy arrived home, she let herself into the apartment to find Greg and the twins playing in the living room. Greg seeing Amy, got up and started to walk over to her, when Amy grabbed him and gave him a passionate kiss, after the two broke away, Amy looked into her husbands eyes, and asked him how it felt to know he was going to be a daddy again.

To Be Continued...

Review Please!


	28. The Unbelievable is Happening

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Grissom, Sara, Nick or Greg. But I do own Amy and children, Danny.

The Unbelievable is Happening.

Even though there was no doubt in Amy's mind that her baby was her husbands, she told greg that after the baby was born she wanted a paternity test to be a hundred percent positive. Right now she just wanted to spend time with her family. Tonight was her night alone with Julianand Samantha because Greg had to work. Amy decided to call Sara and ask if she wanted to come over today. Sara said yes and that her and Danny would pick up a pizza on the way over. Forty-five minutes later her mother and brother arrived. The five Grissom and Sander's sat down in the living room with their pizza watching a movie for the kids. The family sat in silence enjoying the movie. two hours later the kids were asleep and Amy and sara were finally able to talk. Amy told Sara about her doctors appointment and how she was sure the baby was Greg's. Sara spoke of how Gil was taking care of her so well, since she told that she was pregnant. Things were going very well in both of their marriages and pregnancies.

Sara began telling Amy how happy she was that she called, Danny missed her terribly. Amy reminded Sara that they were always welcomed in her home. Sara was glad that brought this up because her and Gil were talking about going away for the weekend just the two of them. Before Sara could go an farther Amy interrupted her by saying to her brother spending the weekend with her and her family. The conversation was interrupted by Amy's phone ringing. It was Nick telling Amy that Greg had been injured at a crime scene and he had been taken to Desert Palms hospital. With tears threatening to fall, she hung up the phone and looked at Sara. Sara after seeing the expression on her daughters face, asked what was wrong. Amy responded by asking if Sara would mind watching the twins, she had to get to Greg at the hospital. Sara said it wasn't a problem and Amy gathered what she needed and left.

When Amy arrived at the hosptal, she was unfortunately told by the nurse that her husbands injury was serious, he had been shot twice in his right leg and once in the right side of his chest before falling out of a second story window, Greg was currently in surgery. The doctor though had no doubt that Greg would live, it was just a matter of retrieving the bullets, and repairing his broken left leg and right arm. Within two hours Amy had updated her family and the team of Greg's status. Nick swore he didn't know how serious Greg's injuries were. Amy told him it was ok, she didn't blame him, sheknew that her husband had been working a solo that night. Grissom had stopped by to see how Amy was holding up. Amy assured her father that she was fine, she just wanted to see her husband, adn the nurse had told her the surgery would be awhile. Gil told amy that if she needed anything to call him, he was going to go home. Amy told her father that his family was at her apartment.

A few hours later and after a few more visits from the team, the docotr finally came out and told her that Greg had been moved to recovery she was free to go see him, only to keep it brief it would be awile until the drugs wore off and he woke up. On her way to Greg's room, Amy could have sworn she was hallcuinating, she thought she had just seen her mother walking by her in the hallway. Amy just stood there walking this mysterious woman walk away, and after a second, she decided to go after the woman. Could it really be her mother that she believed to be dead?

Sorry this took so long and is short, I was up late last night when my writers block went away. This chapter and the next are a two parter. Hope you enjoy and please review!! :)


	29. Is It Real?

Disclaimer: Anything owned by CBS I do not own.

Is It Real?

Amy forgetting what exactly she was doing, ran after the woman. Amy had to be sure that the woman wasn't her mother, she looked exactly like her minus the scar on the right side of her face. Amy caught up to the woman, grabbing her arm swinging her around almost yelling "mom?" The woman looked her right in the eyes with concern before her eyes went to disbelief. "Amy?" The woman said softly. Amy with her own disbelief hugged her mother for the first time in almost ten years asking how this was possible. After a few minutes of silence as the two women held each other. Her mother, Jillian, breathed a sigh of relief, as she whispered "finally." The women broke apart and bother were crying. Then it dawned on Amy why she was here, Greg. Amy looked at her mother and asked her to come with her. Amy and Jillian then proceeded to Greg's room. When they reached the room, Jillian asked whose room this was. Amy simply said her husbands and proceeded to enter the room to see her sleeping husband.

After Amy reassured herself that Greg was going to be alright, she went back out into the hallway to where her mother stood waiting. Amy still couldn't believe that her mother was alive, after all these years believing her mom was dead, here she was alive and well. When she reached Jillian she asked if they could go somewhere to sit and talk. The two women went to a vegetarian restaurant near the hospital. As soon as they sat down and ordered their drinks. Amy asked her mother what had happened.

Jillian began to tell her daughter, about how it all started that fateful day. She had forgotten her purse inside the restaurant and had not quite gotten in the car, as soon as she shut the door was when the explosion happened. Jillian had been in the head by flying debris and had been knocked unconscious. She had woken up three days later without any memory of who she was or where she was. After two weeks in the hospital, she had agreed to go to a clinic in New York who helped people with amnesia. Killian told Amy that until six months ago she still didn't remember anything except that her name was Jillian. Then one night in her apartment after work, she saw on the news about this guy Gilbert Grissom who lived in Las Vegas with his daughter Amy Grissom and when she had seen Amy's face it all came back. So she flew to the Vegas area trying to track down Amy. After four months of searching Nevada on and off due to having to work, Jillian resorted to the library to look at news articles about the explosion that had killed her husband Brian. After relieving that nightmare, she decided to try looking in the hospitals for news about Amy Grissom, only to find out that there was no longer an Amy Grissom registered in Vegas, she had about given up looking for her daughter until today. Now she knows why she couldn't find her she was no longer Amy Grissom because she was now married to Greg Sanders. After a few moments Jillian asked Amy what had happened to her after that day.

Amy began to tell her mother about the cops came to the house to tell her and later that her parents friend Mr. Grissom would be given guardianship of her. How lost and hurt she felt because of the loss of her parents and how Grissom was distant because the woman he loved left him six months before. Grissom's teammates Cather and Nick helped her move on, slowly Grissom came out of his shell and they were able to form a close bond. How eventually she let grissom adopter so they were truly family and she changed her name to his. She graduated high school and then later college, where she went to work at the crime lab where her new family worked. How she met Greg and eventually fell in love with him. They eventually got married, and then later started a family. Which Greg wasn't read for and the couple split and her and the children moved back in with her dad. She eventually started dating again and then Greg decided he wanted to be a father and be in his children's lives. She had received this case which turned into a serial killer, that then took her to San Francisco crime lab where she met Sara Sidle, the woman who had stolen Grissom's heart. How she talked Sara into coming back with her to Vegas after finding out that grissom and Sara were in fact married and that they had a nine year old son together. Sara and grissom got back together and were now expecting their second child. Then she told her mother how she broke up with the man she wa dating and being kidnapped by a man claiming to be her brother. After he released her, greg and her ended up getting back together and got remarried. How he ended up injured which brought her to the hospital and that she was trying to not get overstressed because her husband and herself were expecting their third child.

Jillian just sat back and let this information sink in. Which she smiled then took Amy's hand. Jillian said she was happy that Amy had such wonderful people taking care of her all these years. she was sorry for the pain Amy went through and that the part about her brother was true. She couldn't wait to meet Amy's husband and her children. How she couldn't wait to see Gil again and meet his wife and son.

Amy assured her mother that would happen, but right now she had to get back to Greg. On the walk back to the hospital Amy asked Jillian where she was staying while she was in Vegas., Jillian told her this little hotel off the strip, which Amy said that she would stay at her home. After checking on Greg, Amy took Jillian to her hotel to gather her belongings and check out, then they started towards Amy's apartment. Amy entered her home with Jillian a step behind to find Gil and Sara asleep on the couch. the door shutting woke Gil up to see his daugher and Jillian. Jillian smiled and said hello. amy then went to get Danny, who had fallen asleep with Julian in Samantha's room, she wanted her mother to have sometime along with the twins alone. Amy led Danny to their parents and started to lead Jillian to Samantha's bedroom. Gil woke Sara up and said it was time for them to go home. As Sara and the guys headed towards the door Sara turned to see Amy leading a strange woman out of the room. Sara asked Gil who that was, Gil, simply answered that is Jillian, Amy's mother.

Please review, I've got the next chapter ready to be typed up.


	30. Sara's Silence

Disclaimer: Anything owned by CBS I do not own.

Sara's Silence

The three Grissoms left Amy's apartment and loaded into their car. The first five minutes were filled with complete silence, until Danny spoke up.

"Dad?" asked Danny.

"Yes?" responded Grissom.

"Who was that woman with Amy?" Danny questioned.

Grissom responded, "Danny, that was your sisters mother."

"But, I thought Amy said both her parents died years ago?" asked Danny.

"Well her dad died in that car explosion, it seems though her mom survived somehow" Grissom stated.

Danny asked, "Does that mean, with her mother back, she's no longer going to be my sister or your guys daughter?"

Sara began to softly cry, she was wondering the same thing, her and Amy were finally starting to get close. Would Amy still want Sara as her mom, when her own mother was alive?

Grissom interrupted her thoughs by answering his son, "Danny, I know that Amy wouldn't let that happen, she loves you too much, the same with you Sara, and things might change but how Anmy sees all of us as her family won't change.

"Okay, dad, can we go see Greg at work?' Danny asked.

"No, we can't, he got badly hurt at work, and I'm pretty sure Amy wants to be the first person Greg sees when he wakes up." Grissom told his son.

With that said the rest of the ride home was silent, Grissom knew this was bother Sara, but he didn't know what to do or say to reassure his wife, he knew only Amy could do that. When they reached, their home, Sara rushed straight into the house and to her bed where she started to cry uncontrollably. that's how grissom found her five minutes later. Silently Grissom crawled into be and took his wife in his arms. Through her tears, she told Grissom that she was afraid that she was going to lose Amy, she knew it was silly because Amy had a mother, but it didn't make her love Amy any less. They were finally starting to form a bond like she had with Grissom, and now she was afraid that she would lose that because Amy wouldn't want her there as a mother, because her own mother was alive. Grissom tried to reassure his wife, that wouldn't happen. eventually sara cried herself to sleep and grissom got out of bed, walking out to his son, asking him to keep an eye on his mother.

Twenty minutes later, Grissom had returned to Amy's apartment, he knocked on the door and was greeted by Jillian. She told him that Amy had returned to the hospital. he was more than welcomed to come in, the twins were eating some supper. Gil came in and hugged his friend, saying how happy he was to see her. the two friends sat down, and Jillian spent the next twenty minutes explaining what had happened to her since briand died. the twins finished eating, hearing the grandpas voices started yelling for him. Grissom got up from the couch to let the kids down who followed him into the living room. he asked Jillian how things were going with these two. She told him not to well, they were still sleeping when Amy left and they didn't understand who she was. gil called Julian over and asked him if he knew who this lady was, the little boy answered no. Gil looked at his grandson and told him this was grandma, which Julian answered gramma, not here, then ran back over to sister to play. gil looked at Jillian saying it would take time. As far as the kids understoon Sara was the only grandmother the knew. Which is something else that will need to be figured out. Jillian asked him why that was, and grissom told her that his wife Sara was scared that she would take Amy and the kids away from her. That Amy and Sara had started to from a close mother/daughter relationship since Sara had reentered their lives three months ago. The only thing Jillian could say is that she wouldn't let that happen. Grissom continued by saying that he had to, he had to get back to his family. The two said goodbye and Gil said goodbye to the twins then left.

On his way home, Grissom wondered about when Sara had become so territorial and jealous. When he arrived home, he was confronted by a furious Sara who demanded to know where he had gone. He told her he went back to Amy's and ended up having a long conversation with Jillian. Sara asked what she was like, grissom told her, he wasn't sure, she was different then she was ten years ago. he got the feeling that she just wanted to get to know Amy and her new family before she had to go back to New York to her job. which seemed to calm Sara down. Their phone rang, Sara answered to find Amy on the other end, saying that Greg was finally starting to wake up. Before she hung up Amy told Sara that she loved her and nothing would ever change that, Amy knew her mother well enough to hear the emotions in her voice. Sara ended the call by saying she knows and that she loves her too. After she hung up, she looked at her husband and son saying Greg was waking up. The family then left their home and headed for the hospital.


	31. Waking Up

Disclaimer: Any characters owned by CBS i do not own.

Waking Up

Greg was really groggy and tired when he woke up. Waking up he looked around and realized that he was in a hospital, that was when he caught sight of Amy. Amy smiled at her husband, and went to his bedside to kiss him, and tell him how happy she was that he was ok. Greg asked her what happened, she told him that he had been shot at a crime scene then fell out the window on the second story. But he was going to be ok. Smiling at his wife he realized she was alone, and asked her where the kids were.

"They are with my mother at our apartment" Amy told her husband.

Greg responded, "I bet they are having a good time with Sara."

Amy responded, "No, Greg, they are with my mother, she's alive. I ran into her earlier today in the hospital, she had been looking for me for the past six months, ever since she got her memory back."

Greg simply took her hand and asked her what was bothering her, he knew something was wrong by the look in Amy's eyes.

Meanwhile, in the hallway of the hospital.

Grissom and his family had reached the hospital to go see his son in law. Sara reached the door first, hearing Amy and Greg talking, she stopped Gil and Danny from entering the room, saying to give them some privacy. They sat down in some seats by the door, Sara though was able to hear what the couple was talking about.

Back in Greg's room.

Amy started, "I'm afraid, afraid that I'm going to lose Sara. She had a difficult time accepting my relationship with Catherine, I could hear it in her voice earlier that she's struggling with this too. At the same time, I'm thrilled, there's been this hole in my heart for ten years at the loss of my parents. Dad helped fill the hole that my father left when he died, but the hole my mother left never did get filled, Catherine and Sara were each only able to find a new place in my heart, not fill what was lost. I think I've always known though down deep that she was alive, due to the fact that I had never been able to move on."

Greg looked into his wife's eyes, "Amy, Sara loves you and I know you love her, but you know things will be different now. You need to take care of yourself for the baby's sake. You can't ignore your mother for Sara's sake, no matter what your mom might say I know she would never want you to ignore your mother. I know I probably sound confusing but you have two moms now. Jillian is your mother while Sara is your mom."

Amy started to cry, "I know that but what if Sara won't accept it, I almost lost you I can't lose her as well. It would be too painful, she is the twins grandmother. But what if she chooses not to accept the change, and doesn't want anything to do with me or the kids, I can't let dad leave his grand kids lives just because his wife no longer wants to be part of the picture."

"Come here, carefully though", Greg told his wife, Amy crawled carefully onto the bed and laid in Greg's arms, he told her that everything will be ok, it will work itself out in the end, right now they needed to celebrate all of this. He told her to think about their kids, things were going to be changing in Julian and Samantha's lives as well, with arrival of the new baby. He told her that she couldn't let this get to her too much, the stress wasn't good for the baby. Amy said she knew and just snuggled into her husbands arms.

When Sara heard the talking stopped she tried to gain her composure again, Amy was afraid that Sara was going to back off and let her and Jillian be and no longer be a part of her life. Amy had the same fears that Sara had, realizing now how silly she had been, got up and told Gil and Danny that it was ok for them to go in now. The trio slowly entered the room, Amy looked up catching Sara's eyes, she crawled out of her husbands and pulled Sara into a hug, saying how much she loved her over and over again. Sara told her daughter that everything would be ok. Danny meanwhile had ran over to Greg's side, smiling saying how happy he was that Greg was ok. Gil just said the same thing to his son in law, and stood there watching his family.

Greg though was starting to feel the effects of the drugs again and was starting to fall asleep again, he caught Amy's attention who came to his side, asking her to bring the kids with and her mother the next time she visited him, and that he loved her and fell asleep. The rest of the family slowly exited Greg's room, once in the hallway, Amy asked what their plans were for the day, Gil told her that they were going to be leaving for the weekend getaway but with Greg in the hospital, they postponed the trip, they couldn't stick Amy with Danny when would be spending alot of her time with Greg, and that she would probably need help with the twins, with Jillian going back to New York tomorrow night. Amy interrupted her father, saying no, you guys go, we'll be fine won't we Danny. What more help could I need the Danny, he always keeps Julian and Samantha busy when he's over. She still had clothes for Danny at her home from his last visit, with their goodbyes said the family parted ways, Gil and Sara went their own way, while Amy and Danny headed back to Amy's apartment to get some sleep it was almost midnight. Once home, Amy and Danny walked into silence, Jillian was asleep on the couch, Amy and Danny then went to check on the twins, and Amy told Danny to get some pajamas out of Julian's room that were his and get ready for bed. Amy and Greg had purchased a twin size bed, a few weeks ago for Danny wanting someplace for him to sleep when he stayed over. The couple had then planned that when Julian was big enough for a twin bed himself, the would buy a bunk bed. Danny smiling at the bed that his sister had bought him, went and got changed for bed then went to bed, where he soon fell asleep.

Amy went out into the living room after making sure her children were alright, to check on her sleeping mother to make sure she comfortable. Amy then covered Jillian up with a blanket, and went to bed herself. Amy soon fell asleep herself. Amy woke the next morning to the smell of french toast, following the smell, she found her mother, brother and children in the kitchen eating breakfast. Jillian seeing that Amy was awake told her that she made extra french toast, she just didn't want to wake her. Amy then kissed Julian and Samantha good morning which she soon regretted because the kids were covered in syrup. She sat down at the table with her family, and grabbed herself to pieces for breakfast. After they were all finished eating, Amy told Danny to wait to get ready for the day, until she got the twins into the tub, Danny told her that he had already taken a shower for the day, that's why he was dressed. Amy smiling at her brother, picked up her children one by one and guided them to the bathroom. Jillian had started cleaning up the mess, even though Amy told her that she would take care of it. Once everyone was cleaned and dressed for the day, Amy suggested they all go to the park for a little bit before going to see Greg.

The next three hours were filled with Amy watching Danny play with some kids he knew, and watching Jillian play with the twins, a little while later Samantha came running up to her mother saying that they were hungry. Amy then caught her familys attention and said they were going to go some lunch before going to the hospital. The family ended up going to the same vegetarian restaurant that Amy and Jillian had gone to yesterday, much to Danny's dismay. His dismay didn't last real long when he realized he wanted an egg salad sandwich anyways. After the family was done eating, they headed over to hospital to find Nick, Catherine, Warrick, and their children in Greg's room. The nurse stopped them saying that would have to wait there was too many people in the room already. Five minutes later, after Catherine realized that Amy wouldn't be allowed in until they left, said it was time for them to go. The clan followed Catherine into the hallway where Amy introduced them all to her mother, to Amy's amazement she took Jillian into her arms telling her how happy she was to meet her and how wonderful her daughter was. With the goodbyes said Amy's clan went into the room, with Julian and Samantha running up to their fathers bed, Amy helped them into the bed and told them to be careful. Amy introduced her mother to her husband, who smiled and told her how happy he was to meet her. Greg was then distracted by his children who kept asking when he could come home. The kids were around two now, and smart for the age, they now pretty much form coherent sentences, it was the only thing they were able to do though. Greg's lunch came shortly afterwards, Julian and Samantha had proceeded now to play with Danny in the corner with the coloring books the nurse had brought in for the kids. Jillian, Greg, and Amy all talked for the next few hours until Amy saw how hungry the kids seemed to be. Amy and the twins kissed Greg goodbye, and the family left. Jillian treated all of the kids to Chuckie Cheeses before she had to catch her flight back to New York. Danny really liked Jillian, she treated Danny like he was one of her own grand kids. By seven o clock, Amy found herself at the airport,saying goodbye to her mother, exchanging email addresses and phone numbers Jillian told her daughter that she would be back to visit in time of the birth of the baby. Amy and the kids then proceeded to go home, where Danny and the kids started playing in the living room, until it was time to go bed. Amy went to bed herself, while thinking how happy that she was that Greg was right, everything was working itself out.

Please review, Lotsa reviews please. ;)


End file.
